<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Ball One Shots + Lemons by SerenitySaiyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668313">Dragon Ball One Shots + Lemons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan'>SerenitySaiyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tail Kink, Tail Play, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning! Lots and lots of crack ships and lemons. Warning: some characters will be out of character for certain one shots to fit.</p><p>I am no longer taking requests and nor will I be opening them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android 18/Son Gohan, Android 21/Cell (Dragon Ball), Cabba/Kale (Dragon Ball), Caulifla/Frieza, Caulifla/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Caulifla/Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Caulifla/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Caulifla/Zamasu, Cell/Kale, Cell/Kale (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Caulifla, Future Son Gohan/Android 18, Gogeta/Vegito (Dragon Ball), Goku Black/Caulifla, Goku Black/Chi-Chi, Goku Black/Future Chi-Chi, Son Goku/Goku Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Frieza x Caulifla | The Emperor’s Saiyan | LEMON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I follow the head canon that Frieza has genitals from many dbz artists, so if you do not like that do not read this! Also surprise surprise this is a Frieza x Caulifla (I ship Caulifla with a lot of people, I post most of my arts on my tumblr: SerenitySaiyan, I do have several other socials but I don’t always post them all like I do with tumblr)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tired saiyan groaned. Training with the Ginyu Force to be enlisted in the Frieza Force took up most of her energy, mostly because Frieza made the whole squad face up against her. </p><p>Sure, she was a saiyan and all, and she perfected super saiyan blue, but damn, was her body sore. </p><p>After bidding goodnight to her new acquaintances, Caulifla headed for her room, which happened to be next to Frieza's, something she knew he did on purpose. Sliding her door open, she walked inside, her feet with the endless sore pain. "Hmph-! All this hard work is going to take its toll tomorrow." She sighs before throwing herself on her bed, a voice from the door scares her, but she was too weak to pick herself up from her penguin laying position. </p><p>"Ohohoho, is that so, my darling~?" A voice, cool on the surface yet a bit light like vanilla, as his giant tail swayed back and forth. Caulifla adjusted her body so that she faced the emperor. "Oh it's you, Frieza." She mumbles, as he frowned, though not as cold as usual. "Everyone who serves underneath me is to refer me as lord Frieza or Emperor, or your highness." He walks inside her room, his tail lightly closing the door behind him, the tip of his tail locking the door with a small click. "But fortunately for you, monkey, that doesn't include you." He smirks. </p><p>Caulifla rolled her eyes, hating how arrogant and cocky this lizard could get, but then again that's how she was too. Gripping the navy blue baggy pants that was given to her as a training piece, she pulled them down, Frieza immediately eyeing her slender vibrant legs. Her black underwear held what he wanted, and what he was to get tonight. His tongue nearly slipped out his lips, as he watched her unzip the jacket off and toss it on the floor, to see a short black undershirt that reached just above her belly button, as he enjoyed those curves. </p><p>"Quit gawking and get out lewd ass lizard!" Caulifla nearly blushed, but fought it off. Frieza reached her bed as he pressed his left hand on her stomach.</p><p>"I'm lord Frieza and no one tells me what to do! Not even you!" He says with small hints of joking, but made his tone sound serious enough. </p><p>Caulifla looked up into those crimson bloody orbs as she challenged him with a smirk and an onyx pitch black glare of her own. "Pffft, you can cut that royalty crap, you're not emperor of the universe!" She laughed, nearly mocking his tone. Frieza grits his teeth, hating how she always annoyed him with her bold loud mouth. "Tch-! Shut up monkey! And you're not even close to that monkey Kakarot!" He growls as Caulifla laughs, "that may be true, but I have beat that prissy prince Vegeta!" Caulifla adds as Frieza examined her body, small cuts on them, and some scratches here and there on her stomach. </p><p>Frieza placed his right hand on her stomach and rubbed it. "Hmph, seems like the Ginyu Force actually tried to leave you full of scars." Frieza says, his tone now neutral, as Caulifla nearly groaned at his hand rubbing in a circular motion, and his fingers trailing about, to haunt her skin and send goosebumps. "Mmmm, but I beat them all up." She closes her eyes, as he grins. "Is that so?" His head leaned down to her stomach as he began to kiss it. Her lips quiver, not yet causing any noise. </p><p>"Y-Yea, of course they couldn't all take me down-! I'm the strongest female saiyan..." she breathes her words out as she immediately bit down her bottom lip, as Frieza's tongue trailed around all her fresh red cuts, as he could still taste the iron. </p><p>"Strongest female monkey, yes." Frieza chuckles, running his hands down her legs. "Stronger than me, no." He states. </p><p>"Mmm, one these days I will beat you!" Caulifla retaliates as Frieza smiles, adoring her cocky side, "Ohohoho, is that so-?" He lowers himself down to her underwear as both his hands grip on the sides and start pulling it down, throwing Caulifla off guard, but she remained on her back, allowing him to continue on. Pulling it to her knees, he spreads her legs as he shifts his way underneath them, and brings himself close to her core.</p><p>The emperor grinned, already feeling his member growing inside his armor, as he examined the jewel, not yet slicked with her juices, therefore proving to Frieza he had to make it shine with her wet mess. </p><p>His tongue pressed against its soft surface, Caulifla immediately gasping, as her legs immediately buckling up, but before they could lock, Frieza gripped her legs and kept them in his lock as he licked from the bottom of her gem to the top, over and over, loving the sweet taste. "F-Frieza!" She lightly moaned, the emperor grinning to himself as he released her legs to have his fingers start to rub at her slits, both the forefinger and the middle finger rubbed as he sucked on her clit, his tongue continuously dabbing at it, as Caulifla whimpers, gripping the bed sheets.</p><p>Frieza sticks his left forefinger inside her entrance, as he hit her walls repeatedly, as she began to moan more and more, his name vibrating within his ears. </p><p>She curls her toes, wanting him to keep going, as another digit joins in, and starts to finger her faster as she moaned his name louder, causing the Ginyu Force to groan in disgust, knowing very well that these two were at it again. </p><p>Frieza chuckled, raising his head up to give her a kiss, before he took his fingers out to admire her juices flow down his fingers. "How deliciously divine, saiyan! You came for your emperor!" His tail grinded against her core, as she breathes heavily, Frieza kissing her lips again, pulling her undershirt up to her neck, as he grabs her breasts and began to rub them within his hands. He breaks the kiss whispering into her right ear, "Sickly satisfying, saiyan?" He asks. </p><p>"N-Nnngh..." she was too deep into his sexual spell to speak as he chuckles, kissing her neck before reaching her left breast, his tail rubbing faster against her, now being slicked with her juices. His tongue lapped up her perked up nipple and once she gasped his name out again, he popped her breast in his mouth to suck on it. The saiyan girl pulled her shirt off as she clung onto his back.</p><p>"Excited now, are we? Frieza climbed up on the bed, getting on top of her, as he yanked her tail up towards her stomach and allowed his tail to float up next to hers as he gripped the tails together, the furs to Caulifla's tail frizzing up, as he rubbed them together, trying to lower his grunts, but unfortunately for this prideful Frieza, pleasure would defeat his pride as he groans, Caulifla grabbing his shoulders to bring him into a deep kiss as she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slide inside the caverns of her mouth and battle with hers. </p><p>Frieza's tail wrapped around hers, rubbing it more and more as she kissed him more and more, almost flipping herself on top, but Frieza kept her down, putting her in her place. "Ha....y-you filthy monkey...s-stay down!" He commands as he threw her legs above her head and began to lower his head towards her tail. "If you dare tell any of the others about this, I will kill you!" He hisses as Caulifla looked at him, wondering if he was going to lick her clean again, or something else, but he popped her tail into his mouth, sucking on it, sending her into a frenzy. </p><p>"Kyaaa, Fri-Friez-ahh!" She yelps, as his teeth clench on her tail and scrape up and down, and her tail goes down his throat as he sucks it more. After finishing it off, a bit humiliated with himself, Frieza allowed his armor to open up, revealing his member.</p><p>"No tail this time?" Caulifla asks as Frieza growls. "Sex with me doesn't always have to revolve around my tail!" He growls, smacking her butt for that comment as he lifted her legs up to his waist, snaking them around, as he aims at her entrance, rubbing at her gem a bit before pushing the tip into her entrance. </p><p>Caulifla on edge, covered her mouth as she trembled, he seemed larger than usual, so he must've been extra excited this time. "Nnn-Nngh-!" Caulifla's nails dig into his shoulders, Frieza hissing at her before smirking down at her. "Ready or not, saiyan!" He shoves himself all the way inside, letting himself rest in there as she screamed out.</p><p>Frieza chuckles in victory, before breathing heavily, pulling his member up a bit, as he gave her a soft sweet kiss, and shoved himself back inside, Caulifla moans underneath him, scratching down his shoulders to his back. "A-Ahhh-!" She couldn't speak, but instead found herself to be a loud mess. </p><p>"Your insides, monkey-!" He gasps, keeping his normal pace as she licked up his lavender chest gem. "M-Mmm...." She shook, as Frieza's tail wrapped around her body, constricting it a bit as he pulled her closer, thrusting inside her faster, pulling out slowly, before slamming back in. It was intimate passionate moments that would distract Frieza like this, and would drag him a bit into the light to crave more of this. </p><p>She moans into his chest, as Frieza chuckles, kissing her lips deeply, gripping her butt with both hands, squeezing both of her cheeks firmly, as he became rough and hard with his thrusting patterns, Caulifla panting as she moaned out a simple phrase to drive him crazy, "Oh my emperor~!" She cried out as Frieza chuckled darkly, immediately transforming into his golden form. "Emperor I am!" </p><p>He sits up as he yanked her up to sit on him, as he bounced her up a bit, admiring her many sensual faces. "Oh come on, saiyan is that all you got?" He taunted, placing his hands on her waist, and continued to bounce her up, smirking at her vulnerable face, as she fought her reactions. </p><p>"S-Stop that-!" She pouted, as she forced her ki to build up and allow her to transform into the perfected blue. Caulifla slams him down onto his back as Frieza chuckles, watching her rock her hips back and forth on him as her blue hair glimmers. "Hohohohoho, nasty saiyan!" </p><p>He grips her tails and started to twist them into gnarls, causing her to arch her back and once again, Frieza was in the lead. Leaning up, he kissed her stomach and bounced her up a few times before slamming her down onto her back and thrusting vigorously into her before growling to fight his climax off. "Hohoho- it seems like the finale is approaching-" he grunts.</p><p>He presses his forehead against hers, Golden next to Blue, as he kisses her deeply, going rougher as his tail slithers around her body, and pull her up against his body as she moans out, "Fr-Frieza! I'm cumming-aghhh!" She gasps as he kisses her lips before smiling at her. </p><p>"Ohoho, it's titillating to see you like this monkey-!" He grunts as she immediately feels her climax break, as she screamed out his name, Frieza's golden form flickered continuously with his final form as she grunts, soon feeling his come as well, as he gives one last deep thrust, and shoves himself all the way in, his juices filling Caulifla up as she came alongside him, almost breaking a tie between the two, as the two gasp, Frieza dropping himself ontop of Caulifla. </p><p>"W-Wow!" Caulifla giggles, Frieza grunting, immediately recognizing her childish personality. "Tch!" He grunts, before rolling off of her, dragging her close by the tail and kissed her lips. "I love you, Caulifla." He whispers. </p><p>Caulifla gasps, her eyes brightening up. "What is it, monkey?" He growls. "You said my name!" She giggles, as it was the first time he had directly stated her name. "Hoho-oh. Whatever saiyan!" He watches her shift on top as she kisses his lips deeply before pulling away and smiling. </p><p>"I love you too Frieza." She smiles as he rolls his eyes, "stop with this disgusting mush!" His hands pull her back down on him as he hugs her tight, her legs wrapping around his waist. Frieza couldn't help but smile, knowing he had something to live for, other than being the emperor. Frieza finally felt love. And as much as it disgusted him, he was one hundred percent fine with it being Caulifla.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cat and Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Goku Black x Caulifla one shot requested by dyingofbordum off of Wattpad.</p><p>Warning: Goku Black has a yandere personality here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His footsteps were heavy with intent, as he scavenges around the building that had barely collapsed due to the impact of his power. Grinning softly, he inhales the air, the strong smell of her blood mixing with her sweat was fresh and intoxicating to his nostrils. </p><p>"You're around here, I know it saiyan." Casually saying this, he closes his eyes to use his other senses to see if he can pinpoint where the small saiyan was currently hiding. Her scent was lingering in the air, and it was driving him insane. Not the annoying kind of insane, no. The obsessed kind. He loves the smell of her fear, and the more he inhaled, the more he wanted her. </p><p>"Come out, come out wherever you are~." He sings in that sadistic deep and throaty voice that held so much edge, the saiyan could feel her heart pounding in her head. She was currently sheltered by the rubble that collapsed, and just enough of it managed to shelter her body entirely, though she was stuck inhaling crusty old paint and dusty debris that made her nose itch. She prayed that a sneeze wouldn't build up, and she kept her trembling to a minimum. Another downside to hiding in here was that it was cramped, she couldn't move around as she pleased, but it was incredibly dark. But she silently decided that she would much rather prefer to be hidden here than suffer another handful of days in that damn hideout of his. Sure it had electricity, and for the most part he kept it dark, but she kept her room brightly lit. Brightly lit like the future she wanted, the escape she anticipated.</p><p>══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════</p><p>She vividly remembered the day she first laid eyes on him, how she was sheltered by amounts of clothing, and quite frankly, it wasn't her cup of tea. Trunks stood beside her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder and assuring her that they would save their world. Their world. And now, Trunks was deceased—all thanks to Caulifla. </p><p>"You realize you little halfling, I'm no longer terrorizing you remaining mortals," Goku Black says casually as his back leaned up against a barely standing wall, his eyes closed, as if lost in thought. "And do you know why?" His eyes open, portraying the darkness that was building up in his body, the absolute rage he held against the resistance. </p><p>"No, I don't. Now that you've mentioned it, I'd like to know."</p><p>"The saiyan. Caulifla. In order to make her mine, I stopped hurting her precious mortals. Now, in exchange for your safety and the temporary safety of the mortals I suggest you hand her over." </p><p>Trunks cringes, just imagining Goku Black lusting for his sparring partner—his best friend.</p><p>When Goku Black heard no response, he harshly continues. "Do we have a deal?"</p><p>Trunks remains in his frigid state. Caulifla wouldn't do this to him, and neither would he—so why was he even contemplating the idea of handing Caulifla over?! For a chance that everyone could live in freedom!</p><p>Grinning to himself at the sight of the halfbreed even thinking of going through with this, Goku Black hungrily anticipated his answer, but kept his patience. </p><p>Inhaling the air deeply, Trunks lowers his gaze to the ground in front of him, harshly whispering.</p><p>"Deal...." he forces the words out that he almost whimpered on them. </p><p>Goku Black smirks, slowly raising two fingers up to his head, then lowering them as he heard Trunks speak. "...O-On the condition you treat her kindly! I won't give her to you if you dare hurt her in the slightest!"</p><p>"Wouldn't dream of it!"</p><p>Waiting for Trunks to come back that night was longer than Caulifla thought. She was leaning against the window, she hugs her knees as she sits on the windowsill. Why, why, why did Caulifla allow Trunks to go alone to pursue Goku Black?! Was Caulifla stupid or something?! She and Trunks might've been able to stop Goku Black if they worked together. Two saiyans against a faux saiyan.</p><p>Three hours passed by and with no return, Caulifla remembered what Trunks told her if he didn't return in three hours. To sleep off her worries, and that he'd be there in the morning. </p><p>Caulifla sighs, removing herself from the windowsill, her nightgown flowing down her legs as she sleepily floats her way to her bed and lays down, though her body was exhausted—mostly because of the position she held for three hours by the window, she didn't feel tired. Staring at the ceiling, she counts sheep, before turning to sleep on her left side and closes her eyes. </p><p>Nearly falling into a deep slumber out of dizziness, she is yanked back to the real world, flinching as she feels soft breathing down her nearly bare back, thanks to this nightgown. She could've sworn she felt something nearing her nightgown's strap, as she bit down her lip. Constantly telling herself to calm down, that this was merely a figment of her imagination. It's just the air conditioning... she told herself. But a husky dark voice proved her wrong. </p><p>"What a provocative dress you're wearing."</p><p>In immediate reaction, Caulifla spun herself around and threw a kick at his neck, recognizing that all too familiar voice belonging to that sadistic saiyan god. </p><p>He catches her leg, the moonlight bathing him as she could see him in the dark, smirking as he yanked her forward, wrapping a quick arm around her waist and pinning her down her stomach, keeping both his bent knees locked around her lower legs, cautiously he pins her wrists down on her pillow.</p><p>"Did you seriously think that kick would do you any justice? I gave you a good seven seconds to gather yourself up, and out of all your ideas, a kick was the best one." He scolds. </p><p>She growls, hating being in this submissive position, squirming underneath him as he grins in delight, loving every moment of this. </p><p>"H-How did you find me?!" She screeches, trying to lift herself up, but Goku Black kept her down. </p><p>"Besides your obnoxious scent, Trunks told me your whereabouts, and this so called 'hideout' is a sorry excuse for one."</p><p>A chill travels down her spine as Caulifla's eyes widen into saucers, her obsidian orbs tremble within the white pools. No...no! There's no way Trunks would do that! Not to her! Not to anyone! She trusted him...she she...she shouldn't trust this evil creature that was hovering above her over Trunks.</p><p>"Bullshit!" She screams, trying to get her feet to kick at his back, but somehow it felt as though her energy was completely drained. "He would never!"</p><p>"Oh, but he did, my lovely little mortal." Leaning his head towards the back of her neck, he whispers intricately, "You belong to me now, and there's nothing you can do to stop it, saiyan." </p><p>"I-I don't believe you, Goku Black!" She growls, trying to force back any will to cry right now. </p><p>"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Goku Black venomously growls, tired of her childish attitude. Lifting her up and keeping a firm hold on her body, he trots out of her room and into the hallway, pointing her body in the direction of where Trunks was, but since her head was resting against his right shoulder, all she saw was his wacky waves of ebony hair and the ceiling. Goku Black slowly, and in an angle to where Caulifla could see Trunks, he lowers her body as her eyes match up against a beaten and bloodied sight of Trunks, who sat in the corner of the hallway, bleeding out. </p><p>"T-Trunks! Are you okay?" She whimpers, wincing at the horrible sight of blood trickling down his forehead, and blood seeping out his back and pooling around the floor. He had a black eye, and on top of that, forcing a smile made him look goofy. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay...just a scratch..." </p><p>Caulifla scowls at that response. "How the hell is that a scratch! Trunks! I told you that you should've let me tag along!" She screeches, tears starting to prick at the ends of her eyes. Goku Black smiling in amusement at the conversation the saiyalings exchanged amongst each other as if he wasn't here. </p><p>"I-It's not that, Caulifla...I...I was being foolish..." Trunks coughs soon after, spitting out his blood as it splatters onto his tattered pants. "Mmsorry..." his words were hoarse, getting harder to hear.</p><p>"Care to emphasize to my beloved on how you were acting foolish? How you purposely ruined our little deal?"</p><p>Trunks stays silent, and only the dripping of his blood was audible in that moment, Caulifla's heart began to pound in her head, as she swallows any ounce of air down her throat. "P-Please tell me...that you didn't give me to Goku Black..." again with the pretending Goku Black wasn't there. </p><p>Trunks' breathing becomes heavy, his chest rising up and down, as he coughs, clenching his hands into fists as he squeezes his eyes shut, remaining.</p><p>"You heard her, you fool. Answer my beloved." Goku Black grins as he trails free fingers into the back of her royal blue gown and she winces.  "Don't touch me!" She tries to kick him, but the saiyan god keeps her grounded, tightening his grip as a warning. </p><p>"P-Please Trunks..."</p><p>And then another moment of silence, Goku Black was growing weary of this childish nonsense, and finally, as if Trunks understood what he planned to do, he hoarsely responded with, "It's true....I'm so sorry."</p><p>Now the tears flood down her cheeks as anger forms much more stronger than the betrayal that was eating her. </p><p>"Y-You! I should've never trusted you! I knew from the start you'd do something like this! After Goku Black started focusing his attention on me! I-I just..." she sobs as Goku Black delicately strokes her back, nuzzling her neck as she winces. </p><p>"T-There was no other choice...it was between you...or the remaining lives...including my own." Trunks whispers, not opening his eyes, since he didn't want to see her reaction. </p><p>The sound of Caulifla's tears dropping down are audible alongside her sobs as she growls out, "I hate you!"</p><p>To which Trunks softly responds. </p><p>"I know."</p><p> </p><p>══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════</p><p>Of all things her brain could've conjured up as a memory, why did it choose that particular one? Caulifla sat in the darkness, hearing Goku Black's footsteps getting dangerously close, and once she spots his waves of hair, quietly, she clasps her hands over her mouth and remains still and quiet at her best attempt. </p><p>The predator pauses, staring forward  as Caulifla catches a glimpse of him in all of his seriousness, and as quiet as a mouse, she stays low to the ground, praying to Kami that he wouldn't spot her. He continues the rugged path down as Caulifla sustained the urge to sigh in relief. </p><p>All too fast, the shelter that kept her hidden beneath exploded, dust circulating around her as she squeals, shielding herself as much as possible and speedily flies up high, before being yanked down to the ground by none other than her predator. </p><p>"I found you~!" He sings into her ear as he bit on the shell of her ear. "And this time, I don't intend on letting you go. Remember? You're mine now, saiyan."</p><p>She winces at the sharp pain of his nails digging into her arm as he carries her and looks down at her in that familiar rosé form, his silver eyes glinting with an obsessive lust for her.</p><p>Humming to himself as he takes flight, Caulifla turns her neck away from staring at his chest to look down at the utter destruction and chaos he had unleashed not that long ago, just to find her!</p><p>"Ah, here we are." He muses once they reach his secluded hideout, looking like a mere cabin to her. </p><p>"You live here?" She asks bluntly. </p><p>"We live here." He corrects amusingly as she winces. </p><p>So the creep does intend to keep me...</p><p>As Caulifla sat on the bed, she watches the god slowly approach her, his left knee resting on the bed as he watches her with an childlike smile, adoring his prize. Wincing, she found herself backing away almost immediately. </p><p>"Relax," Goku Black moves closer to her, and as if on cue, the curtains to the canopy bed surround the mattress, giving the saiyans all the privacy they needed. "I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I want to hurt someone I love?" He whispers while pulling Caulifla by the waist and making her sit on his lap. Her back was decorated with lavender bruises and crimson cuts from the explosions as he featherly trails his fingers across and frowns. "It wasn't my intention to hurt you..."</p><p>"And it wasn't your intention to kill all those people," she hisses sarcastically. "And you don't love me, you're just in love with my body."</p><p>Kissing her neck, he licks up slowly, causing the saiyan in his arms to shudder as she tries to crawl out of his hold, but Goku Black simply won't budge. "What will it take for you to see that I do love you, my little saiyan? Perhaps I shall give myself to you?" His fingers trace down to her legs as his fingers trail along into her inner thigh. "Yes, I shall give myself completely to you, Caulifla. You shall have what others want from me, and I as well shall have yours." He declares pridefully as Caulifla winces. He wasn't seriously talking about...doing that with her was he?! Was he out of his mind?! Or was he being dead serious about this whole ordeal. </p><p>"I don't..." raising both her hands up, she clenches her hands into fists and punches both his legs simultaneously, causing Goku Black to groan and release her, the saiyan elevating to the super saiyan two form. "Want to be yours!" She throws a quick punch to his face, and kicks at his chest before making a run for it, launching herself off the bed. Scurrying down the hallway and throwing multiple ki blasts in order to create an exit, and in a flash, the enraged Goku Black appears in front of her as he forcefully pulls the saiyan up over his shoulder and heads his way back to their room. </p><p>"I've tried to be nice, you stubborn saiyan, but you've pushed me over the edge!" He angrily declares as Caulifla winces, getting a taste of his old personality again. Once she felt the familiarity of their room, she became immobilized as he pins her down the bed, the curtains doing their job again. </p><p>"Give yourself to me." And in a sensual trance, Goku Black lowers his face towards hers, and shroudes her into his darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trapped in his arms | Goku x Goku Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by dyingofboredum off wattpad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grunts escape his lips as he struggles to move as he pleased, thanks to these ki draining chains that bastard somehow managed to make or get his hands on. Goku didn't care much for the answer, all that mattered was that he wanted to go home. Feeling completely trapped and utterly hopeless wasn't the best feeling ever, and Goku felt rage seething through his veins. His grunts transform into burly low growls, the saiyan himself forgetting he was capable of making such noises. </p><p>"Grrrr...BLACK GET THESE CHAINS OFF OF ME!" He shouts, and if he had enough ki, he most likely would've transformed into one of his super saiyan forms. Pulling and tugging at the chains, he hated the fact that he was struggling with measly chains. Vegeta would be reminding him right now that to get a grip, and that the chains were ki draining. </p><p>Where was Vegeta anyway? Was Vegeta currently in the same situation? Goku felt like Vegeta would be throwing an even worse temper tantrum, and he found himself laughing at the thought. He then became serious and looked around the room he was placed, the cold cement floor and the dark walls made it hard to attempt to get a sense of his surroundings. His boots glide against the floor, and he maneuvers his hands in circles to regain his balance as he backs up against the wall, sighing softly.</p><p>What the hell was Goku Black doing right now anyway? Stirring up a batch of tea? Terrorizing the poor innocent people outside of this hideout? Maybe he was sorely losing against Vegeta as the prince fought his way to retrieve Goku. Goku really hoped it was the last one. The last one was the best.</p><p>He hated this, he hated all of this. The feeling of being trapped here, being weak and vulnerable and having endless thoughts of what Goku Black had planned. A harsh chuckle fills the air as Goku growls lowly under his breath, knowing exactly who that was. Searching all around the room, Goku's scowl never fades away from his face. </p><p>"Aww, what's the matter, Goku? Saddened that your eyes can't look upon a divine god?" The dark god chuckles in amusement, using a tone to talk to a child—or rather, one that pitied his victim. </p><p>"Show yourself!" Goku barks. </p><p>"I will in do time, Goku."</p><p>"Quit playing these games, Black! I'm done playing them!"</p><p>"Oh, but I'm not."</p><p>Feeling a heavy and rough texture press up his back, Goku knew from the shape that it was the bottom of his boot. With little force, the god pins the saiyan down the cold ground, Goku shivering once he felt the ice cold surface touch up against his face and arms. </p><p>Straddling on top of Goku's waist, Goku Black's knees rest on each end as his fingers snake towards the cuffs that kept his wrists bound. "I guess you won't be needing these." Ripping them off with ease, the metal breaks into brittle pieces as they clatter on the floor and bounce off in every direction. </p><p>In attempt to get a decent punch in—or anything at all, Goku's eyes widen when he couldn't even pick up his own arms anymore. Not even a flimsy punch was possible. Goku Black chuckles, watching the saiyan struggle. "Oh, how delightful it is to see such powerful creatures being tamed,"The god lowers his head towards the saiyan's ear and breathlessly whispers into his ear. "All that's left is for you to submit to me."</p><p>"Like hell I'm going to do that!" Goku squirms, waiting for a miracle to happen.</p><p>"Oh, but you see...it's only us two in this world, and I intend to keep it like that."</p><p>Goku's stomach drops so low that he almost felt like he was going to vomit. Vegeta and Trunks—Mai—the remaining survivors! No. Goku Black couldn't have—there's no way!</p><p>"What have you done, Zamasu!" Goku says through terrorized growls, shivering within his skin. Goku Black grins, delicately coiling his hand around his neck as his other arm snakes around Goku's waist and flips the saiyan over so he's laying on his back. The god straddles the saiyan again and gives him a widened wicked grin, and his lustful obsidian eyes were a dead giveaway. </p><p>"N-No! N-No! You didn't!"</p><p>"Oh but I did, my little saiyan. You see, we can't have anyone interfering with our perfect world. You belong to me as I belong to you. And with Vegeta and Trunks around, there's no telling what they could do!" He dramatically gasps. "So I killed every single person that remained—of course, besides you my love."</p><p>Goku arches an eyebrow in confusion. Goku Black didn't intend to kill him, but to keep him. Goku's heart aches for every single person that resided in this desolate and horrible planet—and for Vegeta! What will everyone back home be thinking?! How will Goku have the guts to tell everyone a second time that Vegeta was dead!</p><p>"You're gonna...regret telling me that!" Goku hoarsely shouts, hoping that he wasn't going to cry now—there were times where he was close, but now—everything seemed hopeless. </p><p>"You'll accustom to this world, Goku. You're my mate now, and as my mate we shall consummate."</p><p>Just the friction between their groinal areas was enough to send Goku Black into a frenzy. He's dreamt of this day for so long! To have Son Goku as his! The god chuckles darkly, and before Goku could comprehend his intentions, he gasps as he feels the hovering god start to grind against him. </p><p>"Ahh~ I wonder if this is how good you'll feel!" Goku Black sings happily lowering his face towards the saiyans, capturing his lips into a hungry kiss. Goku's eyes resisted the urge to shut as he looks upon the passionate face of Goku Black. This evil emperor was enjoying every moment of this! Savoring it as much as he could! </p><p>Feeling something cold and wet lavish against his lips, Goku shakes his head, realizing that the god wanted their tongues to clash, to savor each other's taste longer. </p><p>Losing his patience, Goku Black slams his fist into Goku's stomach, the saiyan lets out a yelp as his tongue swarms into the caverns of Goku's mouth, exploring around before settling on his tongue and tasting his sweetness. Hearing his whimpers from inside his mouth, Goku Black wraps his arms around the saiyan to comfort him, as he rubs the place he punched. </p><p>Breaking the kiss to allow themselves to catch their breaths, Goku Black declares, "I apologize for that uncalled blow earlier, but if you defy me, I'll have no choice but to punish you, my saiyan."</p><p>Goku says nothing as his eyes are filled with nothing but despair. </p><p>"Now then, shall we continue?"</p><p>Goku could only simply nod with what little dignity he had left as the god pounced on top of him like the predator he was. </p><p>It was only going to be the two of them in this world, and that much made the god happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crushing on Kale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cabba x Kale one shot with a side of Goku Black x Caulifla because why not? Mostly because this is the same person that requested Goku Black x Caulifla</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment he saw her transform into Berserk form, his heart raced every time he saw her, and before the tournament officially started, Cabba would train intensively just for Kale. He couldn't imagine either his universe or Kale being erased. He hated to admit it, but he would most likely be bawling his eyes out over the fact that nothing could be done to save her.</p><p>So here he was, standing beside her on the safety of the grainy sands of the beach he told her to come out on, Kale had her suspicions. "W-Why did you want me to come out here...?" Kale asks quietly, her eyes kept juggling back and forth from the squishy sands of the beach to the beautiful ocean waves. "A-And yo-you didn't ask S-Sis to come by?" Kale squeaks. </p><p>Cabba nervously chuckles. How could he simply tell Kale—the girl he had a crush on for sometime, the secret that he promised he wouldn't tell anyone?</p><p>══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════</p><p>Caulifla's howling laughter fills the dining area as Cabba chuckles, looking over at Kale casually and hearing her part take in the laughing session every now and then. A genuine smile would take her lips, and Cabba found himself blushing at the sight. </p><p>Caulifla checks her phone, and as her usual newfound pattern went, she spent more than a second staring at the 'time' than anything. "It's getting pretty late, I should be getting to bed." Caulifla raises out of her seat, staring at both Cabba and Kale with warm smiles. And as usual, she piles two plates high of whatever food was left over from tonight's dinner. "You know how my midnight snacking gets." She chuckles nervously as Cabba and Kale exchange glances of suspicion amongst each other. "Yes, yes sis." Kale nods once as Cabba adds, "We know the routine." </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean, eh!" Caulifla glares at Cabba as he raises his hands in defense. "H-Hey! I'm just saying!"</p><p>"S-Sis! Please be nice to Cabba!" Kale squeaks as Cabba reddens, looking over at Kale. "A-Ahh! No Kale, I went out of bounds, but..." he bows continually in a quick pattern. "Thank you for standing up for me!" </p><p>Caulifla sticks her tongue out. "Don't go getting on your knees for Kale now." At her words, both saiyans redden up as they watch her disappear. </p><p>Caulifla enters her room, grinning at who sat on her bed. The man was grinning, his expression deviously sly. His wicked waves of hair would most likely confuse people who didn't know who he was, but the smooth tan skin was the way to differentiate him from Goku of Universe Seven. Placing her secret lover's food down on her desk, Caulifla locks her door as she hears his footsteps sauntering towards her direction, and he immediately scoops her up within his arms and twirls her around in the air. Caulifla sustains the urge to giggle, but once he pins her down, a soft squeak escape her lips. </p><p>Closing the space between them, he kisses her roughly, craving her since he left last night. She kisses back with just as much hunger he desired. </p><p>"The tournament's coming up," she says once he breaks the kiss to allow the two to catch their breaths. The dark saiyan nods, knowing this all too well. "You gotta promise me you won't be reckless or let that ego get to your head." At this statement, he pokes her forehead as she giggles. "Pleaaaaseee! I can take on everyone..." her words halt as she watches him lift her shirt up and rest it just a tad above her stomach. "W-Wait, before we do anything...can we train...?" She asks as she sits up, the shirt falling back down perfectly. "N-Not that I'm not enjoying this or anything-!" </p><p>The saiyan chuckles softly, sitting up as she did as well. "Of course, we can train. You don't have to ask, Caulifla." And with that the two exit out the window and plop themselves down a few feet away from the house. If there was another intimate activity she loved sharing with Black, it was also training with him. Their sparring sessions would vary very differently than the ones she shared with Cabba and Kale. Assuming she had the upper hand in this fight, Caulifla threw her legs towards him, as he grabs them both, dangling her upside down as she reddens at the view. </p><p>"H-Hey! Put me down Goku Black!" Her face lightens with a radish red glow. "If you insist." And he allows the two of them to drop down the grassy fields and kiss each other again. </p><p>"So, is this your way of training with your boyfriend?" Cabba's voice scares both of them as Caulifla shields Goku Black from his eyes. </p><p>The saiyan boy rolls his eyes as he sighs, staring at the saiyan man for a second before his eyes shift towards Caulifla. "Caulifla, I've known for a while that you've been with this guy...he's the one making you pretty loud at night after all." Cabba laughs quietly, as Goku Black found himself grinning, chuckling to himself too as Caulifla smacks the mischievous glint off his face. </p><p>"Please don't tell anyone else...no one knows about Goku Black...let's say he's...not really well liked..." Caulifla sighs softly.</p><p>"What friend would I be if I spilled the beans about your secret lover? Besides, I'm here for you...the..." he nods towards Goku Black's direction. "Both of you."</p><p> </p><p>══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════</p><p>"She's pretty exhausted from all her extra training from last night."  Cabba blushes a bit at the last part. "Trust me."</p><p>"With her boyfriend, right?" Kale mentions as Cabba's face becomes completely flustered. "I-I-I didn't mention a b-b-boyfriend!" </p><p>"I know about her boyfriend Cabba."</p><p>"How long have you known?" Cabba asks, swallowing any air that counted to his lungs in this moment. </p><p>"For a while, he's pretty sneaky, I'll give him that. But judging by how protective and how good he is for her, it's safe to say we can trust him."</p><p>"Are you upset?" Cabba asks, placing two gentle hands on her shoulders. </p><p>"No, I'm happy for her," Kale smiles warmly, wrapping her arms around Cabba, catching the saiyan into his arms as he gasps. "Promise me one thing..." she continues. </p><p>"A-Anything!" Cabba stammers. </p><p>"Ca-Can you train me...still? I-I want to be strong enough...for the tournament. I know Sis has her saiyan boyfriend to protect her most likely, but..." Kale inhales the scent of the ocean. "I want to be strong enough to protect you." </p><p>Cabba was blushing for about the seventh time today, and he didn't know whether he should kiss her—or not, just in case it felt too rushed for her. </p><p>"K-Kale! You're probably a lot stronger than me! I-If anything...I should be training to protect you..." Cabba whispers, taking her hands into his, their fingers intertwining. Her ponytail waves within the wind, and Cabba found himself leaning closer to her. "I really...like like you Kale..."</p><p>"I...I rea-really like like you too Cabba..." now the two were beet red, embarrassed and lost for words. "I-I actually...uhh...how do I put it..." Cabba was trying to find the right words to put his confession fully out there—but was lost for them. "I like you...like lots! I- Kale I- I l-l-lo-lo-lo..." </p><p>And before Cabba could even attempt to finish his words, Kale's lips crashed against his in an instant, as if she was waiting a real long time to kiss him, to embrace him, to be enchanted by Cabba and her heart strings to be pulled in his direction. Cabba could swear he was seeing stars, and immediately, he kisses back, and when they break away, she smiles softly. </p><p>"I love you too, Cabba."</p><p>And now they had the tournament to look forward to, and with that, these two would train to the max to protect each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dark Little Fantasies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by dyingofboredum off of Wattpad. This is a Goku Black x Caulifla lemon and I might’ve went overboard. Goku Black has a somewhat sadistic side in this one shot so warning!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun rays seep their way through Caulifla's windows, her black curtains were spread apart instead of being closed shut. Caulifla groans, sitting up as her blanket drops at her waist. Surprisingly, her upper body felt much more free than usual, and once Caulifla stretches, she realizes she's naked and squeaks. Clenching a fist, she raises it up as she internally screams out Goku Black's name—since of course, Cabba and Kale still must be sleeping. </p><p>It's been a week since both of them had confessed that they knew about her boyfriend, so now they didn't have to be secretive about their nightly hot hours. After those steamy sessions, Goku Black would still leave towards the morning, and although Caulifla was accustomed to his daily routine of leaving after sex, she told him a few nights ago that he didn't have to keep leaving anymore, since Cabba and Kale knew already. </p><p>"Fucking Goku Black left the curtains open again!" She curses out loud as she then swears at the sun for its cursing brightness. </p><p>"What was that Caulifla?" The all too familiar voice huskily breathes down her back as she shivers, turning around to see an equally bare Goku Black grinning up at her playfully. "B-Black!" She stutters, as he pins her down, yanking the blanket over the both of them, as he begins to dominantly bites at her neck and shoulders, Caulifla quietly whimpering. "I-I didn't think you were here...!" She squirms underneath him as he trails his saliva across her skin. Black grins down at her as he says, "Your friends already know about me, so I can stay sleeping," he says innocently while lifting her legs up so her plump rear was in sight as he playfully smacks it. "That's for that comment from earlier, and that foul mouth."</p><p>Caulifla bit down her lip, her little cry of pain etches out of her mouth, as she feels his fingers trail up her right breast and pinch her nipple. She was used to this somewhat sadist side of his, but he only allowed it to seep out in a sexual way, not in his former ways of making mortals feel desperation. "Ahhh, I thought...I thought that you...liked my stubbornness!" She breathes through her pants of wanting air.</p><p>Goku Black grins, removing his fingers away from her perked nipple, and his eyes examine her naked body, pride racing through him. This body belongs to him, and him only. As obsessive and possessive as it sounds, to Goku Black it made him feel extremely elated. "Mmm, it is one of your most pleasing attributes yes, but a punishment is in order."</p><p>To his statement, Caulifla winces as she feels his arms wrap around her back and waist to lift her up, her stomach bubbles in anticipation at what the god planned on doing next. As if he could read her mind, he whispers into her neck, "I won't tell what I'm about to do to you." And with that, he flips her over and pushes her down onto her stomach, Caulifla's fingers tugging at the bed spread, feeling his calves resting on each side of her. An unwaveringly strong heat presses on her behind as she reddens, the dark god then rubbing it in between her butt cheeks in a grinding pattern.</p><p>"Do you feel how hard and hot you make me, Caulifla~? Especially when you have that attitude?" His husky voice darkly declares, with a grueling chuckle dragging along afterward. Caulifla felt her face flush with an immense heat once she realized that was his member resting there, and it felt so good, so hauntingly deliciously that she awaited as to what he was planning, but knowing him he had lots planned. </p><p>"Mmm-Mmm, maybe I should start calling you a fucking teaser for doing this to me!" She playfully sways her hips, turning to look at him, watching as a frown takes his lips, and another slap to her behind as she yowls out, quick to place both hands over her mouth. How it hurt to earn a smack, and Goku Black on average never had this sort of kink to him, so he rarely spanked her. However, today he seemed different, very different. Half of Caulifla feared that maybe his demons were drowning the neutrally good Goku Black out, and the other half was erotically entranced by this dark side of the god. </p><p>"That mouth on you," he warns, giving her another smack across her behind, as he bit down his lip, feeling his small saiyan sliding him back and forth within her cheeks, and he groans out in pleasure. "It needs a good fucking..." a chill ran down Caulifla's spine. Now Goku Black hardly swore, not even in front of his enemies, and Caulifla herself was wondering what was racing in that head of his.</p><p>As he casually removes himself, she mewls in disappointment of his erection sliding away from being near her insides. Goku Black kneels up on the bed as he drags her close to him by the legs. "On your knees, Caulifla." He commands as Caulifla slowly sat up, looking up at him with a long good stare. She did as she was told, not too fond of the idea of finding out what the outcome would be if she didn't do so, as he moves closer to her, the tip of his member nearing her lips. "I want you to be a good girl and suck." </p><p>Completely baffled by his straightforward request, Caulifla rings her finger and thumb around his thick erection, licking the tip teasingly, causing the dark saiyan to hiss out in pleasure. Sure, she's sucked him off before, but he never asked for it, Caulifla would just give him a sucking session since she knew he loved them so much. There's a first for everything, she guessed. Using her tongue to lick up and down his tip, he grits his teeth. Black knew she was toying with him, and he didn't like it one bit. Not in the slightest was this amusing to him. When he asked for a blowjob, he intended on getting it.</p><p>"You think you're so sly," He growls in that voice that brought fear to others. Grasping a handful of her hair from the back of her head, he forcefully pushes her closer, causing more of him to go into her mouth. "That mouth does need a fucking." He repeats his earlier statement as Caulifla's eyes widen, not expecting Goku Black to take matters into his own hands so quickly. "Ahhh, much better." He quietly comments as her head moves back and forth by his force, and once he felt she was doing the steady pace on her own, he released his firm grip. "That's it...just like that...good girl..." he groans out, her wet tongue licking all around the foreskin and her soft lips kissing and enveloping nicely around his thickened member. "Fuck, that's good!" He breathes out, arching his head back as he mutters, "who knew mortals were gifted with such a pleasure!"</p><p>Stroking the rest of his erection that currently wasn't in her mouth, Caulifla winces at his last few words—sure, she knew of his previous persona being divinely evil and purger of mortals, but this was the first time he's ever spoken such words. That much drowned her soul with a fear that he was returning—forcefully, she assured herself that this was the sexual stupor talking.</p><p>Quickening her pace, and carefully taking his entire length into her mouth, she gets addicted to his taste, the precum that soaked his tip, and Goku Black was groaning in absolute pleasure, now his eyes were set on watching Caulifla do her dirty work, and in a built up, the pleasure bursts, causing him to drop a good load into her mouth, which Caulifla happily swallowed. Sweetly, the small saiyan looks up at the breathless god, the radish red that blushed his cheeks, and how frivolous he looked was all a turn on for Caulifla. Seeing some of his leftover load dripping down her lips, Goku Black felt himself hardening again, and with a mischievous grin, Caulifla licks her lips, Goku Black shamming her down the bed, and whispers into her ear. </p><p>"You're so irresistible you know that?" Playfully rubbing his tip at her entrance, and before she knew it, he had thrusted himself entirely inside her, her loud cry of pleasure erupted in their room as Goku Black grins, licking her cheek and then moving lips onto her shoulder, proceeding to thrust in and out of his saiyan, her insides swooning with pleasure with each and every oncoming thrust, the meat of his member exasperatingly hot with her insides, such a driving addiction that made him thrust faster, and rougher than he normally did. Lathering around to hit her walls from side to side, Caulifla moans, loving how the swaying of it being inside felt, before he thrusts himself in all the way, then out, and then again, continuing the same pattern all over. </p><p>"B-Black! Oh Kami!" She moans out, her fingers daintily trailing his back as her body clung to his, his free hand supporting her body, lifting her up as he sat up on the bed, bouncing the saiyan up and down faster, giving a few more slaps to her behind as she winces, digging her nails into his back in response, her head falling into his shoulder as she bites down his skin, an overwhelming scalding heat surrounding her, a bright reddish-magenta glow gleamed around her, and to her suspicions, she looks at Goku Black, who smirks back down at her with those pair of silver eyes, the spiked up rosé hair, and that all too familiar darkness. </p><p>"R-Rosé?" She rasps out, this being the first time he transforms into Rosé. Countless other times, he would just ascend to super saiyan as would she. "Quite a beautiful color isn't it? Don't worry, I have no intentions of harming you." He pauses in his thrusting as he removes his other hand from being snaked around her waist, which left an odd haunting feeling to Caulifla's waist since she was accustomed to his arm resting there. "I just want you to look at your pleasureful faces when I fuck you." He drops Caulifla back down on the bed as she giggles quietly, playfully rubbing her legs up against him. "I-I don't think I'll get used to you swearing-." </p><p>The god says nothing and with newfound stealthy pacing, he continues their sexual session, Caulifla feeling rosé engulfing her insides, unsure on how to feel about this darkness draining her and consuming her. Gasping out at his intense body heat, her orchestra of moans become louder, Goku Black waving his rosé ki blade in front of her. "Take s look at that sultry face of yours." He muses as Caulifla's arched eyebrows and agaped mouth of pleasure was the most visible, along with the obvious radish red glow spreading across her face. Amused by her embarrassed expression, Goku Black picks up his rough pace, Caulifla watching her body move up and down like crazy as she covers her chest, squeezing her eyes shut as she yelps out, "S-So dirty!" Rosé doubled the pleasure, completely captivating her body with overstimulation that her upcoming orgasm was bubbling up inside her stomach. Judging by her moaning becoming louder, Goku Black knew she was on the edge, and once he felt her juices cover his member, it only allowed him to thrust faster with her wetness. </p><p>It was almost too much for Caulifla, but hearing Goku Black's groans and grunts and seeing that devious grin made it all the worth while.</p><p>How has he not already came yet? Maybe Rosé?</p><p>Caulifla's limbs drop down, but Black lifts her left leg up to allow deeper thrusting. He wanted more of her, with her climax, he was prepared to push a bit further, at least thirty seconds. If he had known that this is what immense pleasure Rosé brought, he would have transformed into it a long time ago. "B-Black..." Caulifla whimpers, trying her hardest to catch her breath, as he whispers into her ear. "I'm almost close...hold out a little longer...Ahh..." and true to his statement, shortly after, he came inside without warning, pushing himself all the way so not an ounce escaped. </p><p>Drenched in their sweat, Caulifla felt Goku Black laying on top of her, surprised that Rosé hadn't faded away after their sex. "That was ridiculously amazing." Goku Black comments, feeling his saiyan's chest rise up and down. Turning to face her by resting his chin on her chest he says with a sadistic smile. "If you weren't so overwhelmed with the pleasures of Rosé, I would've done so much more to you."</p><p>Wincing at the husk of his words, Caulifla forces a smile. "You're not completely drained after last night and this morning?" She asks. </p><p>"No." Goku Black shrugs. "But you're right, we're pretty filthy with our sex and sweat, we should take a bath."</p><p>"Alright, but that's it,  Black. We're just going to take a bath." Caulifla replies with a glare. Not that she didn't want to try a first time at making love in the bathtub, she was just exhausted with the morning sex, drained of her ki—having sex in rosé—proved to be a little too much. Hopefully, she'll be accustomed to it eventually in due time, since she loved the intense experience.</p><p>"I know," Goku Black sits up, looking at her weary figure. Getting the feeling that she was completely drained of her energy and stamina, he scoops her up into his arms. Caulifla rests her head on his chest,  as she could still feel the scald of Rosé. Did he intend on staying in this form? "After all, we can't come to breakfast with you like this can we?" He chuckles as he opens the door, heading down towards the bathroom and throwing it open. </p><p>"I might have to punch you for that comment, you're equally covered in sweat and our bodily fluids as much as I am."</p><p>Goku Black swipes away the navy blue towel and wraps it around Caulifla's figure, setting her down on the edge of the tub. Leaning herself up against the cold tiles, she found it refreshing. As she watches Goku Black play with the bath knobs, Caulifla says, "Can you leave it more cold than hot? I'm still a bit hot over the whole morning sex." </p><p>Goku Black nods, twisting hot down while allowing cold to overpower. Once the bath bomb fizzes into the tub, Goku Black drops himself in first, leaning up on the other side and closes his eyes. He exhales at how refreshing it is, and when he couldn't hear his saiyan making her way into the tub, he pries his eyes open to look at her still sitting on the edge of the tub. "Are you coming in?" Black asks. </p><p>Hesitant at first, since Goku Black hadn't dispersed from Rosé, Caulifla nods, slowly throwing the towel over the rack and dropping herself in, a bit surprised at the coldness of the water. She had to remind herself this is what she wanted, and as the bubbles and cover her chest, she drops her free hand out the tub and closes her eyes.</p><p>Goku Black watches her relax, and her breathing finally calmed down. Running a hand through his hair, he realizes he was still in Rosé. Feeling that there was no need for the transformation anymore, he disperses out of it. Moving closer to Caulifla, she senses his presence drawing near, and looks upon his face, relieved he was out of Rosé. "You're beautiful." He whispers, leaning towards her direction as Caulifla leans up to meet his face, the two kissing each other over and over. "Remember, we're suppose to wash away our sins." She reminds him as he chuckles, grabbing the thick yellow sponge from behind her and squirting an ample amount of liquid body soap. "Of course, of course." Goku Black chuckles, wetting the sponge as he begins to scrub inches of Caulifla's skin. "You're probably very dirty down there, huh?" He whispers as he nibbles her ear affectionately. </p><p>Numbly, his hand trails down her core, scrubbing away his territorial cum off her thighs and he rubs her clit and vulva clean. Although this was just him washing away his liquids off of her, it still sexually enticed her. Caulifla grabbed his sponge and began to scrub at his chest, arms, and all around, the two cleaning themselves until it was time to go to the dining room and eat breakfast with Cabba and Kale. </p><p>Cabba yawns, drinking his second cup of coffee. Kale flips the pancakes over as she hums a tune. "They were pretty loud today..." Cabba murmurs with a blush across his face. Kale reddens up as well, as she giggles. "He-Hey, at least he stayed with her, can't imagine how she must've felt every morning once he would leave."</p><p>"One night stand, probably." Cabba mutters, "I mean, why did she try and hide the fact she was dating a mid twenty year old saiyan? He used to be evil, but it's whatever now."</p><p>"She was probably scared we wouldn't accept her boyfriend—and that we would turn her away." Kale states as Cabba nods. "But we are not jerks, not in the slightest." He smiles as he watches Kale platter his plate high with his favorite: banana Nutella pancakes. </p><p>"Thanks Kale." Cabba says, beginning to fork away at his pancakes. Two familiar pair of footsteps trail into the kitchen as Caulifla lets out a boisterous yawn. "Morning Cabba, Kale." Caulifla stumbles into the kitchen, wearing a feminine version of Goku Black's gi. Goku Black casually strides behind her, mumbling a good morning to the pair of young saiyans sitting at breakfast. </p><p>"You two had a very good morning." Cabba comments with a playful chuckles a Caulifla punches the back of his head. "Sh-Shut up, Cabba! I wasn't moaning that loud and you know it!" </p><p>"He's right you know." He whispers into her neck as Caulifla shivers, floating her way over to her chair, Goku Black taking a seat beside her. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself." turning to Kale as she places their breakfast plates in front of them. "Thank you, Kale."</p><p>"No problem, Goku Black."</p><p>Once Caulifla had settled out into the sparring space outside, Goku Black approached Cabba and Kale, who were currently busying themselves with making dinner and cleaning up areas of the house—except for the couple of rooms of Goku Black and Caulifla. </p><p>"Hey, you two." Goku Black clears his throat, both Cabba and Kale were still somewhat intimidated by him, but nonetheless, they treated him fairly. </p><p>"Y-Yes, Mr. Black...is there something you need?" Kale asks.</p><p>"Caulifla's outside if you want to rough it up with her." Cabba says with a grin. </p><p>Goku Black chuckles in amusement, he always liked Cabba's crude comments. </p><p>"Actually, I've been saving this hotel room for you two, I kind of...overheard you two talking about your plans while Caulifla was finishing off bathing." Goku Black sheepishly admits as Kale and Cabba exchange glances and blush. "The key allows you to have a massive private suite, and to order whatever you'd like. Your stay at the hotel can be up to seven days." He explains as he grins, handing the key over to them. "It's a token of my gratitude for being so understanding."</p><p>"Oh, Mr. Black—we simply couldn't-!" </p><p>"I insist."</p><p>══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════</p><p>"Cabba! Kale! Where are you guys? I don't wanna eat the leftover tub of vanilla ice cream if you guys want it!" She shouts throughout the house. </p><p>"Our friends aren't here," Goku Black's husky voice was audible from behind her, watching as she fished out the tub of ice cream from the freezer. "They have some alone time to tend to at a hotel." Dipping his hand into her baggy red pants, (her old purple ones were forever destroyed) he lifts her dress upward to gain more access. "Now you can be as loud as you want." He breathily whispers, her hands shoving the ice cream back inside as she felt his fingers pulling her pants down. The saiyan shoves the ice cream back in as she sinks down in his direction, Goku Black grinning at her choosing of dessert. Carrying the saiyan into his arms, he leads them into her room, kicking the door open as he throws her on the bed. </p><p>Caulifla swallows in anticipation at what he had in store tonight. </p><p>"I expect you to not bottle up a single moan tonight, Caulifla." He seductively states, as Caulifla looks up at him as she sat up on the bed. "H-How dare you say such lewd things!" Caulifla's legs shake as the radish red glow takes her face. "Well since your friend aren't here." He pulls her pants off and throws them on the ground to gather. </p><p>The cold air hits Caulifla's legs as goosebumps parade on her skin. Goku Black inches closer as he leans up top of her, swiping her lips in an endearing long kiss. She kisses back with hunger, wrapping her arms around his broad back. Breaking the kiss, Goku Black pulls away from her, Caulifla watches as he throws her dress up towards her chest, as he eyes her underwear. Not an inch of her wetness was visible, meaning he had much work to do. </p><p>Biting down her lip, Caulifla already knew what he was planning on doing, and as she was flipped over on her stomach, and bottom up, he tugs her panties down to her knees as she reddens, clutching a pillow close to her.</p><p>"Tell me, Caulifla. How many fingers does it take until you reach orgasm~?" He asks with a deep chuckle as Caulifla's knees wobble. "I-I don't know, I prefer you inside me over measly finger fucking!" She answers with a dirty giggle. To this, she earns a couple spanks across her butt, and Goku Black chuckles at the sight. "The redness was just about to fade away, but I guess it's here to stay now."</p><p>Two curious fingers rub against Caulifla'a wet folds before indulging deep inside of her. Caulifla's loud cries of pleasure erupt in the room as Goku Black chuckles, inserting a third one, hitting sweet spots of her walls. With his quickened pace, the pleasure becomes intense as her knees break their hold "I guess finger fucking gives you a good amount of pleasure to make you moan crazy." Goku Black muses. "Sh-Shut up!" Caulifla hisses, and as she expected, she earned a couple snacks for that. These ones were with much more force than the previous ones, as Goku Black's phantom purple aura begins to surround him. "Careful, Caulifla." He warns. "You wouldn't want to get an even worse punishment, would you?" Removing his fingers, he licks them clean as he rubs the inside of her butt, nearing that special area he had yet to explore. "Why, I could shove myself inside your second spot and fuck you senselessly until you bleed."</p><p>Caulifla turns around to face him, greeted by a wicked grin on his lips and narrowed eyebrows, and a darkened glint in his eyes that brought fear. "S-Stop!" She pleads, whether it was for him to stop saying such words—or to stop teasing her. </p><p>"Why should I? We've already begun." He brings his face towards her secreted area, examining every moistness and how her clit gleams with need. His hot breath sends shivers down her back. "And it seems like you seem to enjoy this, right Caulifla?"</p><p>He licks up her clit playfully, sucking on her gem as her juices were addicting, sweet and endless amounts of it just for him. Caulifla moans into her pillow, gripping the ends of her pillow as she cautiously and slowly adjusts her body to a sitting position to grasp fistfuls of his wicked hair. Once his tongue shoves its way inside her to hit her walls and thrust in and out, Caulifla shoves him forward to deepen the pleasure. "F-Fuck, Goku Black! That's soooo good! More, more!" Her hips erotically move back and forth as the sultry and sex-craving saiyan she was, Goku Black wrapping his arms around her waist to tighten them together. If her loud moan wasn't enough of a warning for Goku Black to pull away, then he purposely wanted to get his helping of her juices. Breathing heavily, Caulifla was semi drained as she drops her body back down the bed, releasing all her control on him as Goku Black properly stands up, licking every inch of her off his face.</p><p>Goku Black looks at his nearly naked saiyan, her dress slipping off of her due to all the movement. As devious as this dark saiyan is, he yanks the dress off and throws it on the floor. "Oops~." He chuckles as he peels off his clothes, leaving himself with loose baggy pants and his long sleeved black shirt. Caulifla watches as his hair starts to flicker that familiar color—not one she necessarily feared—but one she wasn't entirely accustomed to yet. Squeezing her eyes shut, the overwhelming aura of rosé drowns her being as she hears the shuffling of his clothes come off and drop—most likely his last pieces. Once she feels his hands on her legs, she opens her eyes again and gasps once he drags her legs to his direction, flipping her over on her stomach so easily. "Sorry, I just want to look at your backside, hehe." </p><p>Without warning, or the usual rubbing tip against her entrance, Goku Black plunges his erection deep inside of her as Caulifla screams out, transforming into a messy moan as he groans, raising her legs up and thrusting deeper in a superwoman position, Caulifla's stomach filled to the brim with butterflies with how airy and free she felt. Clawing at her pillow as his thrusts were vigorous and overwhelming with rosé, Goku Black eyes her back and the way her cheeks would collide so deliciously with his groinal area. Groaning out lowly at how hot her insides were, he couldn't take it anymore—he needed more skin on skin contact. Dropping his upper body on top of hers, he wraps his arms around her waist and slams into her faster, her orchestra of moans becoming louder and louder, so much so that with every dirty touch to her breasts or nibble or sucking to her neck threw her in a frenzy.</p><p>Rosé intense heat and waves of massive pleasure boils throughout her body, the more he held her, the more her body was in an intense stage of euphoria. </p><p>"Go-Goku Black, I'm cumm..." she sputters her words out,  Goku Black growling and groaning alongside her, the bed creaking beneath them over the saiyans' intense love making and before either the two realized it, they achieved climax, Caulifla letting out a loud cry as Goku Black bit down her shoulder to sustain his. </p><p>"Why is every time we make love I become so addicted to the mortal pleasure?" Goku Black chuckles, running his left hand's fingers through her hair, Caulifla curled up into his arms as their legs snake around each other. "I don't know, Goku Black. I think it's in our saiyan hormones." She takes a look at his rosé hair, before distracting her eyes by allowing them to look towards his perfect naked body.</p><p>"Yes, I'm elated with the fact that I've crossed paths with you," Goku Black declares, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I don't think I would ever be so tamed if it wasn't for you."</p><p>"Haha, well you're never going to tame me." Caulifla says with a wink as Goku Black rubs her behind in response, pulling the saiyan closer. </p><p>It was intimate moments like this that made Goku Black love being a saiyan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cell x Kale | The Saiyan’s Parasite | LEMON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is by far the longest one shot I’ve ever written. Inspired of a fanart I’ve seen of the two, and I like the idea of these two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If she could, she would wish she would have never been thrown into his world. What a nightmare it was to be exploring this world. Clothes sprawled all across the grounds. Not an inch of his world was missing a piece of clothing. Kale hated imagining that there were once people wearing those clothes. Innocent people. Sometimes, she'd end up crying for them, wishing that she could've protected them from whatever monster lurked here. Kami, she wished she never had to look upon said monster. Knowing herself, she would most likely either freeze in place or collapse onto her knees and cry. </p><p>She missed her dearest friends Caulifla and Cabba. Why was she sucked into this world alone anyways? Without them, she feared that she would rot here. Or worse—face the same fate the deceased had faced. </p><p>Kale spent most of her time scavenging through houses for food that wasn't so moldy, or a potential place to sleep that wasn't so creepy. Most houses had broken doors, shattered windows, or they were completely demolished. Luckily, Kale found some pretty decent houses to sleep in. Memorizing a handful of these houses, Kale would change her pattern on which house she slept in. </p><p>A week had gone by since she landed in this world and she hadn't come face to face with the monster. Perhaps he had voyaged off to a different universe to terrorize. Still, it didn't make sense as to why she was stuck here. What was her purpose to reside in this world? Surely, there was an explanation as to why. </p><p>Deciding to take flight to the skies, Kale soars above the clouds and analyzes the world below, the same old clothes, broken glass, and long abandoned cars. </p><p>A secret garden catches her eye—since this was her first time flying in this world, she spots a garden teeming with life. Sighing softly to herself, she was glad that this was one of the things he hadn't destroyed. Inhaling the air, she drops down at the garden, admiring the long rectangle hedges that adorned the garden symmetrically. Carnations embedded the hedges, and Kale couldn't resist placing dainty fingers on the petals. Inhaling their sweet scent, she looks around, beds of tulips, roses, sunflowers, lilies, etc. were all organized neatly in an arrangement.</p><p>This...was too perfect. Too perfect to be natural. Inhumanely perfect.</p><p>Then, a charismatic voice spoke behind the saiyan, startling her out of her admiration for the garden.</p><p>"Do you love the garden I have grown for you?"</p><p>Kale squeaks, numbly covering her lips with her hands as she stumbles back, her body up against one of the hedges. </p><p>She takes a look upon the beast she never wished to see, and here he stood, towering over her, his mostly green body freckled with forest green spots. He drew closer to her, inspecting the short girl's delicate figure, her black hair pulled up into a natural ponytail that fit her so well. Her all too innocent eyes, and that lovely creamy light mocha skin. Everything about her was so perfect. </p><p>"A saiyan," he gasps out in amusement, grinning as he chuckles. "You're certainly different from the last one that inhabited my world." He says as a matter of factly. </p><p>"T-There we-were saiyans like me?" She asks with a soft almost mute voice. Praying that small talk would save her life.</p><p>The perfect life form who stood before her shrugs, turning to look at another direction in the garden in a pondering manner. "As far as I know, there has only been one before you. After I became nearly perfect by consuming a certain android, that pest tried his best to protect my final step in becoming perfect." He answers, his gleaming pearl eyes focusing back on her again. "You can most likely picture what became of him."</p><p>Kale was afraid to ask such details, but if said saiyan got in the way—no...Kale forced herself not to think about it. </p><p>"P-Please do-don't kill me...I-I won't bother you!" Kale sounded like a kitten with fear taking over her body, and the ruler of this world couldn't help but chuckle in amusement over her reactions. </p><p>"I don't intend on killing you, saiyan, or even absorb you." </p><p>"I-I..." Kale resisted the urge to sigh in relief. "I'll be on my way, then...s-so I don't bother you..." with that, she slowly begins to float, hoping to calm down to start speeding away. The creature immediately grabs her by the leg and yanks her into his broad chest, keeping a firm hold on her body.</p><p>"Did I say you could leave, saiyan? All of you are so brainless." With that last statement he couldn't help but laugh. "I've actually been watching you since the second you've been graciously gifted to me." </p><p>He moves a tendril of her ebony hair away from her ear. "And to be honest with you I don't intend on letting you go." He lets go of Kale as she drops to the ground, greeted by flowers that tickle her legs. The bug man grins at her vulnerability and creeps closer to her, getting down on one knee to stare at her up close. "You're still free to roam the world as you wish, but I'll always be keeping a watchful eye on you. Make no mistake, saiyan, if I see you try to leave, I won't hesitate on devouring you."</p><p>Kale shivers as sweat beaded up her forehead as she felt the urge to cry. </p><p>"What's with the long face? I promised I wouldn't hurt you and I intend on keeping that promise. Well, I have business manners to attend to so I'm sorry you won't be able to be in my perfect presence." </p><p>Kale says nothing, immobilized with fear. The perfect being realizes this as he stood tall. "The name's Cell," he waits for her to answer with her name. Rolling his eyes, he couldn't believe how easily tormented she was. "May I have your name, delicate flower?" </p><p>"...K-Kale..."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you, Kale."</p><p>══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════</p><p>After that grievous encounter, Kale couldn't help but burst into one of the houses and throw herself on the bed, sobbing into the pillow. She hated all of this. Now that she knew that those bright coral eyes were set on her practically 24/7 chances of getting out of here were an absolute negative. She cried out to Kami for a help, or even to throw Caulifla and Cabba into this world alongside her—but what good would that do? Kale berated herself for even fathoming her dear friends to be here with her. </p><p>If this so called perfect being was so obsessed on keeping her here, he most likely would want Cabba and Caulifla to stay too. But then again, it'd be three saiyans against a measly bug. Sis was pretty powerful and she knew Cabba would protect her. Cabba. Oh Cabba. Knowing him, he would be frantically searching for Kale, and begging others like Hit and Frost to join on their search to fight her. </p><p>More tears escape her eyes at just visualizing such a scene. Hugging her pillow tightly, Kale wished that the other saiyan was here at least, so that the two could do away with bug man. He did look like one, especially with those massive black wings on his back. A talking walking bug. If he wasn't so scary, Kale would most likely be laughing at the thought.</p><p>After hours of having harsh realities, Kale was finally able to get some sleep. </p><p>"Cabba." The familiar voice spoke, scaring her out of her sleep as her eyelids flutter open, staring at Cell, who was currently sitting on the floor across from the bed. </p><p>"You talk in your sleep." Cell notes. "Was he or she a lover of yours?" </p><p>Kale stays quiet, slowly sitting up on the bed, rubbing her weary eyes. She takes a good look at Cell, who was expectant of her answer. "He wasn't."</p><p>"Your little sobs over him tell me otherwise." Cell bitterly remarks. </p><p>"I don't even remember what I was dreaming about." Kale bluntly replies. </p><p>"Are you hungry?" Cell changes the subject, knowing that he wasn't going to get anything out of her. </p><p>Come to think of it, Kale hadn't been able to find anything decent to eat, besides the stale food, and spots of food that didn't contain the slightest bit of green mold. </p><p>"Yes." Kale answers dutifully, knowing that if she didn't respond to him, he might do something. </p><p>Rising up from his sitting position, Cell turns to the door. "Come with me."</p><p>Kale slides herself off the bed and follows Cell out of the house. He takes to the sky, pausing in his flight once he realized Kale wasn't following him. Circling backwards as he looks down at her, he folds his arms across his chest. "Well? Don't just stand there, saiyan. Fly." He commands. She sure was something else. </p><p>Slowly, she elevates herself, watching as Cell viciously grins. He begins to fly again as Kale flies behind him. </p><p>Kale is brought on a massive square shaped arena with pillars on every corner. A long chicory dining table is set in the middle, with adornments of flowers scattered across. Cell really was one for perfection. </p><p>Even from a mile away, Kale could smell the succulent food. Had Cell really gone out her way to make a dinner for her? A feast at that. "You saiyans do have a grand appetite for food," Cell chuckles in amusement, casually making his way over to the chair in front of Kale as he delicately pulls it out. </p><p>"Come now, Kale. You shall be properly seated." He grins. "Regardless of the fact that I'm the only other inhabitant of this world, I will still be a gentleman."</p><p>Kale graciously sat on the chair as Cell pushes it back with ease. 'It's only a matter of time before he kills me too.' Kale warns herself, watching the giant bug make his way over to the other side of the table. Taking a long look at all the food in front of her, she smells the steaming hot dumplings that were piled together, bowls of ramen to the side, barbecued steak and ribs on another side, two pizzas, one with three different kinds of meat toppings, and another that was plain cheese, her nostrils burn at the strong spiciness that the hot wings sitting next to the pizza brought, and the jugs of lemonade and strawberry lemonade were perfectly paired together. </p><p>"Perhaps, you might have a grand appetite for sexual desire as well." </p><p>Kale snaps out of her gazing on the feast, as she stares at Cell, taken aback at how straight forward he was. </p><p>"E-Excuse me?" Kale manages to respond, twiddling her thumbs underneath the table.</p><p>"You have had sex before, haven't you?" Cell asks, resting the side of his face into his hand with an amused grin. </p><p>"N-No, I told you...I've had no lovers." Kale sighs, dropping her gaze down to her legs. Just in case a radish red glow would take over her face, and she didn't want Cell to see. </p><p>'Good, good. So she is very innocent after all. Now, I intend to charm her into my arms and make her stay with me.' </p><p>Expecting Cell to respond with a lewd remark or persist with the questioning by bringing up Cabba, Kale remains silent. After what felt like forever, he finally spoke again. "Well? Quit staring at yourself and enjoy the feast I worked so hard on making."</p><p>Kale wasn't one to argue, and not quite comfortable with splurging herself in front of Cell, she ate as delicately as possible, avoiding his gaze by staring at the food in front of her. </p><p>══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════</p><p>Kale sat quietly by the garden, a picnic blanket sprawled over the hill she was perched on. Every day it was the same. Cell would approach her, make light conversation before dragging her to eat. Little by little, he'd find out something new about her. Becoming accustomed to her presence, Cell would sit beside her, almost so that their legs would touch each other. </p><p>"What a view," Cell says casually, stringing an obsessive gaze to Kale as he grins. "The flowers pale in comparison to your beauty."</p><p>Kale's legs rub up against each other, as she trembles slightly in her sitting position. Her stomach begins to churn. This was the part where Cell would attempt to do something, brush up a hand on her thigh, kiss her cheek, or throw her into his arms. Each and every day Cell would progress in his intimate schemes, so she wondered, what he had in store today. </p><p>"T-Thank you..." she quietly responds, watching as he leans towards her face, planting a tender and slow kiss on her lips. It happened so fast, Kale didn't realize she was being kissed. She couldn't believe it. Cell had grown an infatuation for her—that's why he didn't want her to leave at all in the first place! It all made so much sense, but...was this right? Sure, he was kind to her and fed her well, but giving herself to him entirely, was there no point of return?</p><p>'He's probably expecting me to kiss him back.' Bracing herself, since this was her first kiss, Kale lifts herself up out of her seating position and hovers her body closer to him, whilst trying not to break the kiss. Plopping her legs down on top of his thick ones, Cell wraps his arms around her, one of them snaking into the back of her shirt. Kale flinches at his hand, but once the other one trails into her inner thigh, she braced herself entirely. </p><p>Breaking the kiss, Cell grins at her, leaning towards her ear and whispers intricately, "Spread your legs for me." </p><p>Kale swallows her pride, he wasn't asking but he certainly wasn't demanding her to. Kale was never one to easily comply to something, but she guessed if she still wanted the gentleman Cell, there was no backing out of this. Patiently waiting, his pearl eyes stare at her, knowing that many thoughts must be racing through her mind. </p><p>Slowly, she separates her legs, they shake in anticipation as she could muster up three possible things he was about to do. Cell smiles in victory, watching as the fabric to her scarlet skirt spreads wide open for him. He places both his hands on her knees, running them forward, causing her skirt to rise up to her waist as he grins at her pink underwear. Such a virginous choice in underwear." Cell comments teasingly, tucking at the waistband, his eyes gaze up into hers.</p><p>She looks back, a bit afraid of the sexual activities he might pull on her. "C-Cell, pl-please! Can we please not do this..." she whimpers, as she gasps loudly soon after once she feels her underwear slip off with ease. </p><p>"Don't worry, I don't intend on taking your virginity," he declares. 'At least not yet.' Staring at her with a somewhat annoyed face he sighs, forcing a gentle smile on his lips. "I just want to taste you." He licks his lips hungrily. </p><p>Kale lays on her back, breathing heavily as her body quivers. Never in a million years would she ever find herself here getting eaten out by a villainous life form. Cell raises her legs up, analyzing her secret body part open to him. Taking a look at her gem, he slides a finger down towards her entrance, pressing a curious finger inside just a bit. Once he heard her whimper, he found truth to her words. "So you are a virgin then," he chuckles. "Don't worry Kale, I won't finger you or put my erection inside you yet. But I will pleasure you, no doubt."</p><p>With those words said, Cell brings his lips towards her wetness, licking up her fresh delicate juices, humming to himself at her sweet taste, addicted to how simply aromatic her scent was. Kale's knees wobble at his tongue's vigorous pattern as she couldn't help but moan. Breathy and soft, she grips the picnic blanket tightly as she was glad he didn't choose to indulge inside of her since it did hurt. </p><p>"O-Oh...it feels weird..." she admits, not accustomed to the newly found pleasure. "B-But a good weird..." she bites down her lip, as it seems that her words made Cell pick up the pace and hungrily suck on her clit.</p><p>Before Kale could realize what was going on in her body, a massive pleasure builds up in her stomach, swelling up so intensely, she felt like she was going to burst. She felt like a hot mess, and as her soft moans transformed into loud moans, she arches her back up, letting the entire orgasm take her. </p><p>"Splendid! Look at how much of a mess you made!" Cell rubs his fingers up her core, salvaging every bit of her.</p><p>"S-Sorry..." she whimpers, as Cell chuckles, shaking his head. "You need not apologize my love, that was the reaction I was expecting." Kale's cheeks turn red with his words as she lays there, trying to make out what happened. </p><p>"What you experienced was an orgasm, and if you very much enjoyed that bodily sensation, I can make it last longer and grow stronger." Cell pridefully declares. </p><p>Kale wipes the sweat off her body as she heaves, anticipating the next time they would do something like this. Though, she wasn't entirely sure she was ready for sexual intercourse yet.</p><p>══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════</p><p> A few days had passed by since then. Kale would squirm on her mattress she stole from a long abandoned mattress store. Every other night she slumbered she would dream that Cell would have her ass up, eating away at her while fingering her nice and slow, and in all her dreams she would either be moaning loudly or squeezing her pillow tightly. Then, came his massive member that would never fit inside her. This of course, would wake her up from said dream and she would sit up, all flushed with fever. </p><p>Every now and then, Cell would disappear off to other parts of his universe, and she missed the pleasure he brought. And one day—particular today, Kale became heavily titillated with sexual frustration.</p><p>He did say something about using fingers, so nervously, she pulls down both her skirt and panties,  as they journey down the ground. Kale reddens, her clit throbbing with pleasure—unbearable pleasure. Slipping her fingers down to her wet folds, her knees beginning to wobble as she rubs up and down. The more she imagined Cell doing this to her, the more turned on the saiyan becomes. </p><p>"O-Oh!" She allows one finger to dip down into her entrance, her intense heat lathering around her finger as she slowly pumps it in and out. She bites down her lip, the heat spreading through her legs as the intense feeling swells inside her stomach and all around her insides. Arching her back as she became an unbearable mess, she found herself becoming putty on the bed. </p><p>Cell quietly lingers into the bedroom, grinning at the sight of the squirming saiyan toying with herself on the bed. His pearls had a mischievous glint to them, hungrily licking his lips, he awaits until the saiyan either opened her eyes or sensed him in the same room. "Ooohhh!" A loud moan escapes her lips as her knees fought to stay arched, and once her climax blossomed, she became breathless.</p><p>A thick husky chuckle drowns her ears as her a flood of red spreads through her face in embarrassment. "My my, what a mess you've made." Call remarks as Kale immediately sat up, staring at him before turning herself around. "Y-You could've w-warned me that you would be back so soon!" </p><p>"And miss seeing this?" Cell saunters towards the bed, dropping himself down, watching as her juices continue to trickle out of her. An intense wave of titillation spreads through Cell's for groin as he picks up the saiyan and lays her on top of him. Her head graciously falling back onto his chest as Cell wraps his left arm around her stomach, and dips his other hand towards her core, her warm wetness slicks within his fingers. "Do you crave more?"</p><p>To this, Kale nods over and over, brushing against his chest in anticipation. "As you wish!" Cell rubs his fingers against her clit before shoving two of them inside of her. Kale squeaks in excitement as she begins to grind on his fingers, loving how good they felt. "You are such a dirty little saiyan, you're thrusting my fingers in and out like that? Do they really feel that good?" Cell asks in amusement. She nods, trembling within his grasp as he quickens his pace, gently biting on her shoulder. His little saiyan squeaks out in pleasure as Cell whispers into her ear, "Do you want me to eat you again?" </p><p>She nods, maneuvering her legs so that face his face, as he chuckles. "Eager are we? But, my delicate Kale. I ask for the same in return—do you understand?" He presses his thumb on her clit before gently sliding her back on his thick legs. </p><p>Taking ahold of her hand, he places it on top of his black cocoon that shielded his most precious organ. </p><p>"I-Is that where y-y-your...p-p..."</p><p>Cell brushes a finger against her lips, as he nods. "Yes, Kale. What you most want from me is beneath here, so I ask you, would you like to receive me?" He whispers into her ear as she nods. </p><p>"Then, before that happens, sweet saiyan of mine, I would ask that you would...suck it."</p><p>A radish red splotches Kale's cheeks as she finally understood what he wanted—this causing her to tremble. </p><p>"Of course, if you are uncomfortable with performing such an act, I won't force you to...it's just that it's be delicious to—."</p><p>"I'll do it."</p><p>Cell's eyes widen as his jaw hangs loose, quickly, he closes his mouth, a grin forming. </p><p>Prying his shield open, Cell's thick member pries out, deliciously wet for Kale. "Do you see what you do to me? You've made me quite the mess." </p><p>Kale nods hungrily. "I'll make sure not a drop escapes." She wiggles her butt as she dips her head towards the tip, staring at every intricate detail of it. Slowly, she brings her mouth towards it, licking the tip with hesitation. Cell hisses out in pleasure as he grits his teeth. "Oh Kale, please don't take too long—but don't rush into anything..." Kale gives him an innocent sweet gaze, before enveloping her mouth around his member. Of course, this being the first time she's ever done something like this—tonight would be the first of many nights. </p><p>Kale's sucking pace is teasingly slow, Cell could only grin at how delightful this sensation was for his erection, the way this saiyan worked her mouth on him. No matter how much a virgin she was, perhaps it was her erotic saiyan instincts talking, or maybe she was naughty enough to deviously steal a certain type of film to get some inspiration. </p><p>Gripping her ponytail, he arches her upper body back a bit as he groans softly. "Yes! Yes! Your mouth is doing such wonders for me!" He breathes out as his legs tremble in anticipation. Swooning with the pleasure, Kale takes the advantage to pick up the pace, earning a gasp from the perfect being, as she could feel him coming close. Every squeeze, every stroke, every throatful of his inch—and before the saiyan knew it, he unleashes a grand load into her mouth, she eagerly savoring every bit, trying not to let a single drip escape. </p><p>"Ooooh!" Cell groans out in ecstasy, gently pulling her up on her knees. He stares down at her face. A smile spread across her lips, his jaw drops as he eyes his precum running down the edge of her lip. He brushes his thumb across her lip to wipe it off as he leans in to kiss her, grinning once he felt her throwing her arms around him, he cradles her, rocking her back and forth for a few moments. </p><p>Finally, Kale could feel one of his hands slip underneath her shirt, no bra underneath, to which he smirks at. "Were you expecting me to come to you today?" </p><p>She simply nods, lifting her arms up as Cell briskly takes off her shirt and tossing it down. </p><p> </p><p>Kale maneuvers her hands to her hair and takes off her hair tie, flinging it to a part of the room. </p><p>"I think this is the first time I've seen your hair down," Cell mentions, his eyes looming towards her naked body, perfectly sculpted with every inch, fresh with her sweat from earlier, her thighs dripping with her juices, as he licks his lips. "Mmmmm, just the sight of you bare and beautiful makes me want to devour you."</p><p>To his statement, Kale winces, slight fear etching across her face. She knew what Cell would do to beings who resided in this universe—feasting on them for his power or hunger—just now as that simple word escaped his lips...had she recalled all this. </p><p>She had fallen in love with the monster of this world. </p><p>Cell looks at her with confusion, it takes him a few moments to realize what he said, as he places his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them with his fingers. "I didn't mean it literally, Kale—I'm sorry if it came out like that..."</p><p>Kale places her hands on his face, shaking her head. "I-I have my own demons, too...Cell...my berserk form isn't one I'm too proud of..." she sheepishly admits. Even as she says this, she had hoped that he would never be enticed to even see her in that form. "I lose control...but...we're similar...perfect in our imperfections."</p><p>Cell could only grin, his pink eyes giving off a devious deep scarlet as he lowers his hands down towards her hips. "One day you'll have to show me that berserk form...but tonight...I'm sorry. But I can't control myself."</p><p>The perfect being places his saiyan down the bed, spreading her legs as he brings his waist closer to hers, his member resting on top of her wetness. She shivers in anticipation as Cell inches his face towards her and whispers into her neck huskily, "Tell me if it becomes too intense." He steals her lips with a kiss as he indulges into her insides, causing her to nearly scream into the kiss at herself breaking. </p><p>Wrapping an arm around her waist he lifts her up, fighting his strong urge to start thrusting in and out of her roughly, to indulge in her intense heat and get lost in the pleasure of it all. Pants escape his lips as he quivers, tightening his grasp on his saiyan. Breaking the kiss, he hears her whimpers escape her lips, almost screams of pain. While he was enjoying having his enlarged cock inside her, she was paying the price for it. </p><p>"I-It hurts...b-but...I know it feels good..." she bites down her lip, forcing her body to accustom itself to Cell's much bigger body. "P-Please Cell, keep going!" She urges him, as he sits up on the bed, her figure wrapping around his. In this sensual hold, Cell begins to thrust in and out of her, rocking his hips as slow and sweet as possible until he knew she was experiencing absolute pleasure. </p><p>The fiery engulfing of Kale's made Cell sexually frustrated, every slow passing moment of this passionate love making was torturous. He wanted his saiyan beneath him, as he would allow his carnal instincts to take over. </p><p>Kale's hair pools down her back as her moans turn into those of immense pleasure, Cell grinning, taking the initiative, saying through his slow pattern. "Forgive me, my sweet saiyan, but I can't help myself!" He pins her down the bed, flipping her body over so that she's on her hands and knees. She gasps at the fast movement, gripping the bed sheets as she feels both of his arms wrap around her waist, and before she knew it, his erection was slamming into her at rough and incredibly fast. All she could do was let her loud moans escape her lips as her upper body collapses down the bed, squeezing the pillow tightly as Cell needed to be much closer, body to body. Gently dropping on top of her, he groans into one of her ears as he tightens his grip on her waist, allowing one free massive hand to move up to her neck, delicately coiling around. </p><p>"Yes! That's it, Kale! Scream for me!" </p><p>The more he fucked his saiyan ruthlessly, the sloppier and sweat-drenched did their bodies collide. Getting on his knees, he brings his hands back down to her lower waist, grinning down at the sight of her plump ass against his waist, his tail snaking around her hips to deepen the thrusts. His gasps and groans combine with her loud moans and girly whimpers, and before either of the two knew what was happening to their bodies, a massive amount of pleasure filled waves crash through them, Kale screaming at her anticipated climax, sinking her teeth into the pillow, as her body was so close to giving out. </p><p>"Oh Kale, I'm so close! Divinely delicious!" He declares, squeezing each of her breasts, rubbing them up and down as he forces himself to keep his hard thrusting. He needed his climax to last, and the more she orgasmed, the harder it was to keep going. "Just a little more! Ha...!" On the edge of his own orgasm, the perfect being felt it voltaging through his entire body, spasms of the sex cause him to cum, shoving his cock inside of Kale, tilting her body upward so that all of his lengthy load fills her up. </p><p>Her eyes widen at the pouring hot cum flooding into her, her nails dig deep into the sheets as she can feel Cell holding her legs, forcing himself to stay in his position so he wouldn't drop on top of his saiyan—potentially crushing her in the process. </p><p>Kale's body slumps down once Cell released her legs, the man taking a look at the mess they made, and grins, pulling the dirty saiyan into his arms as she huddles close. </p><p>"That was very pleasuring if I do say so myself," he says through his heavy breathing, Kale nodding in agreement as she nestles close, dragging her fingers across his chest. "I-I never knew doing it with such a big monster would leave such an effect on me~!" She replies playfully, Cell knowing this as he throatily chuckles. "Speaking of monsters, we'll have to do it in your berserk form someday." He kisses her forehead, as she hesitates to respond—simply giving him a small nod before she dozed off into the arms of her beast. </p><p>"Sweet dreams, my perfect saiyan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Rivalrous Romance | Gogeta x Vegito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lime one shot between Gogeta and Vegito. Forgive me it’s my first time writing this ship!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vegito was accustomed to how serious Gogeta would get in his training and what not. What he wasn't accustomed to was Gogeta constantly being away from him for so long. It annoyed him that he couldn't have him here right now beside him, either snuggling up with him, or bragging to each other. Truth be told, no matter how much he hated to admit it, he genuinely loved talking to the fusion about their unmatched strengths, and how much each of them had their own attributes that bested the other. </p><p>Crossing his arms, Vegito slowly sat up on his bed, tapping his boot impatiently on the floor. "How can training be far more important than me! Did that idiot really think this would bother me in the slightest?" Vegito throws himself back down on his bed and crosses his arms against his chest. He closes his eyes, the ticking of the nearby clock on the wall was sure loud today. </p><p>"Damn that Gogeta!"</p><p>As those three words escape his lips, he accelerated to super saiyan, staring down at himself. From visualizing that bare buffoon to having that signature smirk plastered on his lips, and that little bang that tuffed down his forehead. Radish red splotches his cheeks as Vegito pouts. It wouldn't hurt to think about him without those rags would it? Standing toweringly tall over Vegito, a perfectly sculpted god. To throw the potara on the edge, Gogeta would be grinning down at him, turning into super saiyan blue, lowering himself down while he let their erections rub against each other. The smoldering heat would turn Gogeta on while Vegito would fight the urge of moaning.</p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut, Gogeta rips his belt off while shaking his pants down until his erection sprung free...the more he envisioned...the more turned on he would become.</p><p>"Is this turning you on already? You're spilling out so much," Gogeta would remark, lifting the potara's legs up as he allows their bodies to smash up against each other, taming him with loving kisses. </p><p>"That stupid fusion..." Vegito strokes his hardened member as he whimpers, opening his eyes to look down at his excited meat. His hand grips tightly around it as he squeezes in excitement, sliding his fingers up and down slowly. "Fuck, Gogeta!" Gasping out as he already jerked himself off, his cum splutters around him. Panting out in pleasure, Vegito couldn't believe it. He had masturbated himself to the brim on just the thought of his rival!</p><p>"Oh? Are you enjoying yourself there?" </p><p>Vegito immediately sits up, recoiling himself in a sheltered position as his eyes deadpan over to the fusion who stood at the door, a mischievous grin growing.</p><p>"It seems as though thinking about me has got you all messy," Gogeta's eyes linger down to the wetness of Vegito spilling out on the bed. "Sh-Shut up! You weren't supposed to be back until m-midnight!" Vegito stutters with a fierce blush and beads of sweat trailing down his face. </p><p>Gogeta playfully taps at his chin. "Well, you see...it got boring without you out there, and it seems as though you got bored as well," Gogeta yanks Vegito's leg away from his still hardened member as he grins. To this, Vegito begins to squirm and tries to slap the fusion away. </p><p>Gogeta drops his weight on top of Vegito as he throws his arms back. Slowly, he lowers himself down to Vegito's vulnerable meat and stares at the tip oozing with his precum. "My, my. How temptingly tasty do you look." His gaze rips away quickly to Vegito's flustered face as he winks. "You know, if you told me how you felt much sooner we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?"</p><p>All Vegito could do was growl in frustration, besides being needy, he hated to be teased. Without another snarky remark, Gogeta lowers his lips down, enveloping his mouth around Vegito's erection, savoring his sweet taste, Vegito yowling out in pleasure. The fusion picks up the sucking pace as he lathers his tongue around roughly, needing to taste every inch of Vegito. Vegito can't help but groan out happily, arching his hips up as Gogeta moves his head faster.</p><p>Vegito's legs wrap around Gogeta as he sits up, running a free hand through his sleek black hair as he moans loudly. "G-Gogeta!" He gasps out, feeling an overwhelming squeezing pressure, and before he knew it, he came inside Gogeta's mouth. The fusion smirks as he playfully drinks every bit of him and moves his body up against Vegito's. "I guess we found an activity where I can actually beat you!" Gogeta boasts, planting a kiss on Vegito's lips before Vegito could protest. </p><p>"Now then, shall we find more ways to make you come?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Goku Black x Caulifla | LEMON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: this is an old one shot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sweet smell of the cherry blossoms intoxicate the air as the growls of a female saiyan fill the air, her hair a bright beautiful rosy pink. Throwing a punch at her opponent, he catches it before giving her a grin. </p><p>"Still slower than me, my beautiful rose." He remarks, teasingly each word slips out of his mouth. </p><p>"Tch! I have grown stronger Goku Black, and you can't deny that!" She throws one of her legs at his faces as he catches it, gripping it before throwing her down to earth. </p><p>Catching herself, she speeds her way back up to the god before throwing multiple bright crimson blasts at his direction, before throwing herself completely on him, forcing all her weight onto him as they roll down the grass and she pins him down on his back. </p><p>She straddles him while giving him a smirk, he looks up with a smirk of his own.</p><p>"Hehe, pinned ya." She giggles, sitting up on him, her hair flickering back to its shadow glow once again. </p><p>She loved the way super saiyan rosé made her body feel, and how much stronger she was. </p><p>Black couldn't help but roll his eyes, sitting up as he grins at her, somehow, her body seemed much more radiant to him, something about it was so irresistible today. </p><p>Now that he thought about it, he had been attracted to Caulifla an awful lot lately and he couldn't put his finger on it. </p><p>"Want to go back home?" She asks, finally climbing off of Black as he nods softly. "Hn." He simply grunts as he watches Caulifla take the lead, her legs walking forward as he looks down at her rear, running a hand up his bangs in frustration.</p><p>Tch, stupid saiyan hormones acting up again. </p><p>Finally, their fairly new palace was in sight as Caulifla backflipped into one of the windows, causing Black to roll one of his eyes. </p><p>She tended to do this a lot, doing all these stunts.</p><p>Black was used to it, but he knew it was her arrogance.</p><p>Walking into the palace, he stretches, before walking up the stairs. </p><p>"Black, my love." Caulifla calls out as he looks at her looking down at him from one of the balconies. </p><p>"Yes my little mortal?" He answers, stepping through his hallways as she begins to strip down of her clothes, stretching as her bare back was seen from above. </p><p>"I'm going to take a bath." She chirps, opening the door to the bathroom as Black grunts, feeling as though that's an invitation.</p><p>"Let me join you." He mumbles in embarrassment. </p><p>Caulifla grins, victorious in the way that Goku Black wanted to bathe with his little saiyan. He saunters behind her into the bathroom as he watches her start up the bath, the water steamy as Black snaps his fingers, causing many red rose petals to surround the tub. </p><p>"Now if only this bath consisted of tea." Black groans, a bit disappointed. Caulifla pinches his nose before giggling, "Silly, you'd drink it all if it was." She declares as she begins to loosen up her red silky belt as it falls, causing her pants to sag and fall down to her feet. </p><p>Black eyes her legs, trying hard to not lick his lips as he chuckles, "Caulifla my dear, I would not do such a thing." He says, beginning to untie his belt as well, and lets it drop down his legs as well. "Oh?" Caulifla throws both her shirts off whilst being in just her panties and bra, both black and red patterned. </p><p>Black slowly, attempting to tease his little saiyan, raises his shirts up slowly, his chest revealed to her face, as he tosses it to the ground, now both of them only in their undergarments.</p><p>Caulifla grins, as Black challenges her with a smirk, both kissing for a good few moments, Black leaning down to reach down the small saiyan, running his firm hands around her body, one slipping down to her waist, causing her to shiver a bit as he slips his hand into her underwear, getting a feel of her folds. </p><p>"D-Daddy..." She manages to moan softly, breaking the kiss a little as his forefinger and middle finger rub up and down against her clit, she shivers in response. </p><p>Goku Black's other hand tilts her neck up, as he begins to plant small kisses along her neck, Caulifla now moaning a little more, through gasps, she says, "Daddy- come on now, the bath will get cold..." </p><p>Black pulls her underwear all the way down as he removes his hand from her chin, unclipping her bra quickly and pushing her into the bathtub, causing her to squeal, a face of immediate anger flourishing throughout her face. "Eeek! Daddy Black what the fuck!" She growls at him. </p><p>"Language my princess." He places both hands on his sides as he lets his boxers drop, "Oops." He chuckles, flashing a hungry grin at Caulifla. </p><p>Her eyes widen as her face grows a pink tint all around, eyeing his erection, as she dips herself entirely into the oval shaped tub. Predacious, Black makes his way into the bath, sitting back before leaning forward, his right hand ringing around her leg to drag her out from underneath. </p><p>Black sits her up on him, facing her forward as they look at each other. "Damn it, I hate when you do that!" She squeaks, as she floats a bit, Black grinning, "I know you love it when I do that, my little mortal." He grabs a hold of her waist before sitting her down on him, she gasps, already feeling how hard he was getting.</p><p>He rubs her back up with his left hand as she leans forward and buries herself into his chest. Caulifla's arms snake around his body, as she felt so safe, yet so turned on by being sat on his hot and hard member. </p><p>She leans up a bit to kiss his neck, Black grunting, his right hand gripping the edge of the tub, as he leans his head up so she can continue, then, pulling her into a deep kiss, another and another, as their kisses became passionate, and before long, Black felt her grind on him. He kisses her deeply, moving his left hand down her back, reaching her butt, giving it a firm squeeze as she flinches, Black chuckling while leaning forward, as she lays on her back, floating a little. </p><p>"You know, the whole point of a bath is to get clean, not get even messier." Caulifla bitterly remarks as Black grins, kissing her lips over her response. </p><p>"Oh come on, my little mortal, a little pleasure in the bath never killed anyone~ now be a good girl and take it." He says, kissing her before spreading her legs, grinding his boner against her clit as she gasps, "Daddy~ bedroom, bedroom." She nearly pleads.</p><p>"Shhh, let me have you here~ just a little..." he whispers, kissing her lips while continuing to rub himself against her, as she moans. "You're disgusting..." She pants, knowing how he got during sex, or anything sex related.</p><p>"And you're mine." He kisses her lips again, so addicted to kissing them nonstop as she rolls her eyes, kissing him back. As they kiss more and more through thirty minutes—of Black's grinding, he lifts her up out of the bath and carries her and himself to their bedroom. </p><p>Pushing the door open, Caulifla covers her face in embarrassment. "Black!" She hisses before being thrown down the bed, Black climbing up top. "Mmm?" He mumbles, he lifts her legs up in the air, as he travels down towards the end of the bed, pulling Caulifla along, her legs being held up by both his hands as he kept them up. </p><p>Spreading them, Black begins to lick at her clit, Caulifla mewling in response as she squirms a little, his tongue moving around before slithering down to her entrance, as he pushes his tongue inside, Caulifla arching her back up in pleasure, "Ahhh~ Goku Black!" She whimpers, gripping the bed sheets. Continuing to lick and taste her sweet juices, Black rubs her clit again with his tongue, and then shoving it back inside, thrusting his tongue around as she grows heated up with passion.</p><p>Caulifla soon cums, as Black moves up to her and grins, "Messy little mortal you are." He chuckles, as Caulifla heaves, already wanting him inside. Black spreads her legs, aiming himself at her entrance, grinning as he allows himself to grind up and down, tormenting her. </p><p>"Mmm, Black....don't tease!" She shivers, as Black kisses her stomach up, rubbing her left breast while sucking on her right, ignoring her complains as she gasps, gripping his back, breathing harshly. </p><p>Through her whimpers, she begs Black to give her more, Black finally pushing himself inside, Caulifla moaning out in pure pleasure for him. She shivers as he leans down to kiss her, thrusting in and out of her nice and slow, causing the little saiyan to growl at him, both impatiently and in sexual frustration. </p><p>Black chuckles, picking up the pace as he held her close, deciding this time, he'll be sweet and slow, and gentle. "A rare treat." He whispers in her ear as he kisses down her neck, keeping his pattern, Caulifla loving his member going in and out, nice and slow, making her want more with each and every thrust, and surely, this night would last a little longer than the others.</p><p>"Mmm! Ahh, Black!" She moans softly, panting as he held her closer, lifting her up and sitting her on him, continuing to penetrate her walls, her arms around his neck as she wraps her legs tightly around his waist. </p><p>"I want this night to last forever~." She whispers as Black grins up at her, "And it shall, just for you, my little mortal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cell x Android 21 | Slice of Cake | LEMON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! Cell is a bit of a sadist in this. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this one shot on one of my multiple Cell pairings. Thanks to a certain someone 👀💚🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Android 21 stares at the oven, the sweet smell of the cake she was baking fills her nostrils. Licking her lips, her tail sways back and forth her behind perked up in excitement. Cell leans over the counter, resting the side of his face into his fist. Just watching her wag her tail like that made him excited. Squinting, he imagines those pair of pants off of her, her bare butt inviting to him. </p><p>"You know you don't have to stare too long into the oven, my love. The cake will eventually be ready." Cell says, removing himself from the counter and approaches her. He wraps his strong arms around her figure as 21 naturally wraps her tail around his waist, pulling him closer. Cell grins at how his lower half rubs up against her clothed behind, and didn't mind one bit at how close they were, despite the radiating heat from the oven. Cell plants delicate kisses down her bare shoulder, moving towards her neck, allowing his tongue to slide up and down her neck nice and slow. The taste of her was always so sweet, and her scent was so arousing he found himself wanting more each and every time they became intimate with their sexual stupors. "You smell especially delicious today, I might just have to eat you instead of having half of that cake."</p><p>"Sounds like a good idea to me, since I'm craving cake." Android 21 replies while licking her lips. </p><p>"Are you sure there's nothing else you're craving?" Cell curiously questions, dipping his large left hand into her pants, grabbing a hanful of her left butt cheek, giving it a firm squeeze. Android 21 arches her back up against his chest, her tail loosening up to swarm down his body rub against the cocoon that protectively masked over his perfect purple erection. At first, the beautiful scientist was baffled that Cell even had genitals, but grew quite addicted to the idea, leading to endless nights filled with raging passion and exploring each other's bodies.</p><p>"Hmmm, you do come in a close second, love. But I'm afraid cake still beats you." She breathes out as his nails dig into her skin at her words, she bit down her lip and savored the delicious heating pain. "In many ways."</p><p>"Oh really?" Cell dips another hand into her pants, this time waving it over her vulva as he begins to rub at her hotness. "Your body seems to tell me otherwise. Care to wager that comparison?" Cell whispers down her neck, moving his head along to her shoulder and sinks his teeth into her shoulder, causing the Android to cry out. Licking his new bite mark, he pulls the baggy white pants down her legs, leaving her bare butt to his eyes as he chuckles, shaking his head at the sight. </p><p>"You're just finding ways to push the buttons you never knew I had, isn't that right?" Cell whispers huskily, wrapping his tail around her waist and lifting her up the cold counter, causing Twenty-One to wince as chills prick up her flush pink skin. Her white hair pools around the counter. "Ohhhh myyyy, this side of you is very entertaining-!" She manages to say through shivers of excitement. </p><p>"Thank you, I try not to bore my opponents." He smirks cheekily as he flips her over on her back, licking his lips at her sacred area. Her legs were free of any bruises and bites, he had a plan to change that. Spreading her legs, she instinctively arches them up as Cell leans his head closer to her core. He opens his mouth as he drops his tongue on top of her clit, savoring her addicting taste as she arches her back, moaning in pure pleasure. The coldness that radiated off the counter would become miniscule compared to her body heat that wavered with his erotic acts.</p><p>"More, more!" She sings out, giggling sensually as he grins, having her right where he wanted as he moves his tongue down to her wet folds, taking turns on lapping them up of their juices. Too distracted with the pleasure, Android 21 couldn't see the oncoming approach of his tail, hovering above her figure before planting firmly onto her breasts as she gasps out, opening her eyes to the horrid sight. The piercing of tip burns through her flesh as she winces, immediately in reaction, her body starts to shake. </p><p>"I just want to taste all of you~." Cell says darkly, a monstrous tone drowning in his throne, as he shoves his tongue into her entrance and pumps his tongue in and out while leeching off of her energy, careful not to devour her too much. The pain and pleasure contradict with each other, but collide with each other in a rush that left the Android messy and weak in the knees. After Cell was satisfied with tasting her with his tail, he removes it as he worked his speed with his tongue, sending her on the edge of her orgasm. </p><p>Licking her clean of her juices, he licks his lips as he tenderly removes himself from her sweet spot, looking down at her bloodied chest and the dot that remained from his stinging session. His eye glow with the bright pink glint as he starts to lick away at her blood, causing Android 21 to wince. "O-Ouch! That hurts!" She whines, shifting uncomfortably due to the pain as Cell grins at the sight of her cake in the oven. </p><p>"It seems we have some time until that cake finishes baking..." Cell says, as he flips her over onto her stomach, the cold beneath her body was gone, however, once it pressed against her fresh bruise, had it stung. Cell grips her butt cheeks as rubs them both as he grins playfully. Today, her ass definitely seemed more than welcoming. Allowing his erection to pop out, he dips it in between her butt, causing shivers to sprawl down both androids' backs. Immediately, her hot breath turns into a needy moan as she stares at the hot oven feet away from her. </p><p>"My thoughts exactly, I would never pass an opportunity to dive deep into these forbidden delights." Cell chuckles as he smirks deviously. "I'm going to enjoy this!" Rhythmically, he thrusts his hips back and forth, allowing his member to slide up and down out of her cheeks, as Twenty-One whimpers, clinging to the end of the counter as she arches herself back. "I-It feels good..." she manages to sputter, giggling to herself as he quickens his pace at her comment. "I always have you wrapped around my tail, you know?" </p><p>Without another warning or pulling away, Cell shoves himself entirely inside her most forbidden hole as her gasp turns into a scream, trembling as she feels him keeping it in, no matter how tight or hot. "On the contrary, fellow Android, it seems as though I have you wrapped around my tail," with his words out in the open, his tail returns, tightening around her body as he starts to move in and out of her butt slowly. "Tremble in fear, baby." The tip of his tail nears the marked area on her chest as she winces, watching it getting dangerously close. Before she could open her mouth to protest, his body was on top of hers, his thrusts vigorous and rough, burning her insides with his thick member and squeezing him tightly. </p><p>"This is a fight you can't win." He whispers into her ear as he places butterfly kisses around her back. "Submit yourself all the way, you perfectly built Android, and admit I am superior!" To this statement, Cell points his tail on top of her mark, nearly impaling her. The female android winces, through his thrusting, she manages to maneuver her body over on top of his, placing Cell on his back. His legs dangle awkwardly since he was twice the counter's size. With widened eyes, he looks up at Android 21, she grips his tail's end and pulls it away from where it was darting.</p><p>"No, I won't. Since you know who is superior." She says with a smile, sitting up on him, swaying her hips back and forth as she runs her hands up her white curls of hair as Cell growls, placing both hands on her hips and guides her to a steadier yet messier flow. "Hmph, but who always cums first?" He says with a greedy grin, tightening his hold on her as he starts to thrust at a harder pace, causing her to moan out, becoming an absolute mess. Arching her body back, her hair pools down as Cell grins, keeping the hard and quick pace into her. To bring her closer to the edge, he slides a couple fingers up into her wet folds, indulging into her entrance as he finger fucks her. </p><p>"The definition of perfection." He gasps out, shaking as he can't believe he's close too—but he would make sure to make her subject herself to her orgasm first. "Just imagine the cake that will greet you after this!" Cell groans out, sitting himself up as he wraps his arms around her body and continues to fuck her until her body could no longer take it, limping down on his own as her tail tightens around his waist once more, squeezing so tight to make it last, to bring their bodies as close as possible. The sweat makes their tails cling together, and as she belted out her loudest moan, her cum ran down his legs as he grins. "Oh? To think you'd last a little longer! However, I'm not entirely done yet! Though, your juices are making it harder for me to focus!" He looks at her in the eye and pulls her into a deep long kiss, giving a few more pumps into her butt before ejaculating into her, rocking his drenched member back and forth to let it stick for a bit. </p><p>Cell flops down on the counter as Android 21 was quick to get on her feet. </p><p>"The cake is ready!" She chirps, Cell groaning as he fixes his eyes on her taking it out with such ease. </p><p>"Do you want a slice?" 21 asks. </p><p>Staring down at his dick, he sighs. He thought that would do a number on her, but it seemed that the tables have been turned. "No thanks, by all means. Enjoy that cake to yourself...give me a minute to recover." He says through pants as she victoriously sets the cake down the table and stares at it, knowing that her day became a lot sweeter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sweet Hotel Heat | Cabba x Kale | LEMON | WHEEL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What is WHEEL, you may ask? It is when I go to my wheel app and it randomly decides ships for me. I will do three one shots a day based on WHEEL!</p><p>A continuation from Dark Little Fantasies</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cabba stares at the flat screen in front of him, packed with endless channels, if it wasn't for the bountiful supply of food, he would be easily distracted with the TV. He watches as Kale politely eats her food, smiling softly at how delicious it is. Cabba couldn't help but blush at the sight of her. "Goku Black's real nice getting us this place." Cabba chuckles sheepishly. Kale nods in agreement, turning over to the massive heart shaped bed with candles surrounding it, blushing soon after. </p><p>"How do you think Caulifla and Goku Black will spend their night without us?" Kale asks with a smile. </p><p>Cabba reddens, giving Kale a long hard stare, swallowing any air that clung to his throat to loosen his embarrassment. "Y-You know...h-how they usually spend them..." sweat rushes down his face as Kale gasps, getting a visual as she too, turns a dark red. "A-Ah! W-Well...! O-One c-can asume..."</p><p>The two quickly turn away, the awkwardness flooding the air. Finally, the two collect themselves as they finish off their food. Once Cabba had realized that dishes piled high, and didn't want Kale to do her daily chore, especially on their little vacation, he piled them up in his arms. </p><p>"O-Oh! I-I could wash those!" Kale says. </p><p>Cabba shakes his head. "It's alright, Kale. I can do the dishes." Without another protest, Kale simply smiles and thanks Cabba, heading for the bed and plopping down to watch some TV in the meantime. Not much was on, and the curiosity got the best of her as to wondering how much pleasure and thrills her best friend and her dark boyfriend got out of sex. Just the thought of herself and Cabba indulging in those endless pleasures made her insides tremble and her legs shake in anticipation. So much so, that she wanted to touch herself, but with Cabba washing the dishes, she'd embarrass herself since he would obviously look over from time to time. </p><p>Instead, Kale kept her eyes glued to the movie in front of her as she laid down on the bed. Already halfway through it, Cabba finally finished washing the dishes, half of Kale felt burdenous for her much larger appetite. </p><p>Cabba dries his hands off on the white cloth resting on a rack, joining Kale for the movie as he sits on the edge of the bed, watching the movie, even though he had no idea what was going on in it. Kale sits up properly, jumping out of bed as Cabba's gaze sets on her. </p><p>"I'm going to take a bath, Cabba." Kale declares. </p><p>A deep glow of scarlet takes Cabba's cheeks as he forces a smile. "E-Enjoy your bath..." </p><p>As she yanks the red towel from resting up on the hanger, she says lowly, "Actually...I want you to join me..." </p><p>Cabba felt his bulge squeeze inside his shorts from her words as he quickly covers his groinal area with his hands. "A-Ah! Okay! If you insist!" He launches off the bed, a little too fast as Kale felt the heat rise. He too was excited, that much made Kale giddy. Kale skimpily walks into the bathroom, as Cabba follows, watching as Kale throws the towel over the shower rack. Her fingers nervously pinch her shirt as Cabba notices this. </p><p>"I-I can go in first if you'd like." Cabba suggests. </p><p>Kale nods in agreement, watching as he slowly strips, and before he became fully bare, she had to quickly look away. She hears his footsteps draw close to the bath, then his body's weight submerge into the water. Oh if only her talk with Caulifla was much longer.</p><p>══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════</p><p>"S-Sis, may I ask you a question?" Kale walks into Caulifla's room, seeing as Goku Black took Cabba up on that sparrring offer. Caulifla puts the book Goku Black recommended to her down on her nightstand. "Lay it on me, sis!" Caulifla smiles. Kale noticed her sweet mood, so that meant that she and Goku Black had a steamy night. </p><p>"Well," Kale approaches her bed, taking a seat beside her. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to."</p><p>"Of course I'll answer it!" Caulifla replies, adding with a quick giggle. "After all, who better to get advice from than your very well experienced and awesome sis!"</p><p>Kale admires her boldness. </p><p>"Well...how was your first time with your boyfriend?" To Kale's words, Caulifla reddens, hugging herself immediately after. "O-Oh, I-I get why you ask that...I've seen how close you've gotten with Cabba lately." She nudges Kale. </p><p>"Well to be honest, the first time hurts...a lot. I kind of ended up bleeding a bit, and cried a little, but Goku Black was patient with me and all. He waited until it kinda stopped hurting, and then kept going...the second time still kinda hurt, but once you become accustomed, it's kind of like an addicting drug...you get so lost in the pleasure and being so pleasured by your lover..." she nearly sticks out her tongue at how cheesy she sounds. "And don't be afraid to test your pleasures too, there's lots of fun positions you guys can try and stuff...just make sure you and him are comfortable!"</p><p>══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════</p><p>As she reminisces her talk with Caulifla, she begins to strip, Cabba covering his eyes since Kale looked away when he changed. Once she stumbled into the bath and the bubbles and petals cover their bodies, do they finally take a look at each other. Their scarlet glows forever remain on their faces as they smile at each other.</p><p>"I can't wait for the tournament." Cabba mentions. </p><p>"I-I promise to protect you, Cabba." Kale says sweetly, and before either of the two could control their bodies, they float towards each other, trapping their lips into a deep kiss. As Cabba backwardly swims towards the end of the tub, Kale numbly follows, continuing their kissing as Cabba props himself up, Kale sitting up top of his legs, Cabba fighting the urge to get turned on, distracting his ever growing thoughts by running his fingers through her hair and focusing on the kiss. Kale throws her arms around his neck and continues to passionately kiss her saiyan. </p><p>Their bodies speak for their own, as Kale begins to grind on his dormant member, Cabba gasping through the kiss. "I'm sorry..." Kale stops, breaking the kiss to look at Cabba apologetically. </p><p>Cabba shakes his head. Placing his hands on her hips, he moves them again as she shivers, getting the idea as she nods, following his lead and continues to grind again. Cabba moans, throwing his head back against the cold bathroom tiles, tightening his grip on her hips as she smiles at the sight of him crumbling underneath her. "O-Oh Kale! That feels good!" He cries out. She quickens her pace at the compliment, as she whispers into his ear, "We should take this to the bedroom."</p><p>Breathless, Cabba nods. Lifting her up as she blushes, with his free hand, Cabba takes the towel and wraps it around both of them as they stand in the bathroom, waiting to adequately dry off. </p><p>Cabba places Kale down the bed, kissing her again as she pulls him closer, the sound of the TV distant. Cabba breaks the kiss, lowering himself down to her chest, and looks at her breasts, perfectly sculpted and her nipples perk. Goosebumps parade her skin, probably a mixture from barely getting out of the tub and now this. Cabba hungrily licks one of her nipples before sucking on her breast, Kale shivers as she moans loudly, his other hand kneading her other breast as she becomes putty underneath him. "Oh, Cabba!" She squirms underneath him, watching as he worked on her breasts. </p><p>Breaking the teasing, he whispers softly, "Would you be alright if I ate you down here?" He brushes a couple fingers up to her exposed core as she nods slowly, placing a hand on his face. "Allow me to do the same for you." To this Cabba reddens, nodding slowly as he gets on his back, Kale crawling over to where his erection was, straddling perfectly so that her sensitive spot was in his face. Starry dazed, he waits until he could feel her luscious lips enveloping his tip. Taking the opportunity to lick up her wet folds, Kale trembling, but keeping her focus on sucking him, slowly taking inches of him in until she was comfortable. Spreading her lower lips, Cabba indulges in her sweet taste, Kale rubbing the rest of his member as she keeps a consistent deep throating pattern. Cabba moans, in response, slowly inserting his tongue into her entrance, greeted by her endless juices as sweat slicks up their bodies. Before the two knew it, pleasure erupts, causing the two to be greeted with their sweet supply, which the two happily indulged in. Cabba sits up, as she slowly crawls away to give him space. </p><p>Cabba smiles, pulling Kale into her arms, kissing her shoulders.</p><p>"Cabba, I'm ready to have you inside me." Kale says with a mischievous smile as Cabba's jaw drops, his heart hammering in his chest. "Are you sure?" He asks, as she nods. "I'll always be sure with you." Kale replies, adding, "Sure, the first couple times will hurt but I'll adjust." Cabba nods, watching as she graciously lays on her back, Cabba clambering on top, kissing her lips again. "Tell me to stop if it hurts too much." </p><p>Kale nods, her lips quiver once his tip rubs against her entrance. "P-Please." She desperately pleads as he smiles, kissing her again before thrusting inside her. Kale gasps into the kiss, the pain flooding through her, first it was slow and minuscule, then it grew stronger. Kale can't help but cry out, tears pricking the end of her eyes as Cabba gasps at the intense heat he was feeling from being submerged inside her. It felt so good, but he waited. He waited until the pain at least subsided for her. </p><p>Giving him a small nod, he pulls his erection back slowly, keeping the slow slow rhythm back and forth for her sake as their naked bodies connect with each other by sweat and embraces. Biting down her lip, Kale feels both the pain and pleasure collide as Cabba groans, refusing to let his lust take over. "Kale you feel so good!" He breathes out, groaning softly into her neck before planting butterfly kisses everywhere. "You feel good too..." she agrees, throwing her legs around his waist to deepen his thrusts. "So good!"</p><p>Cabba's sloppy thrusts send Kale on the edge as she grips his shoulders tightly, enjoying every single fluid thrust, every pulling and pushing, every touch. Before Kale could realize what was happening, an intense wave of pleasure bubbles in her stomach, releasing in endless waves, as she felt her orgasm flow, Cabba groaning, unable to take it anymore as he quickens his pace, Kale moaning again, as he grips the bedsheets, so close to his orgasm as his groans fill Kale's ears, and before he knew it, he pulls out, unfamiliar with this type of orgasm as his cum splutters on Kale's stomach and chest. Yelping, Cabba fights the urge to get turned on by the sight. "K-Kale! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Quickly, he grabs the towel and cleans her off as she sheepishly smiles. "I-It's okay, Cabba!" Once he made sure she was cleaned off, he settles beside her and pulls her into a deep embrace, the two kissing each other with dazed expressions. </p><p>To allow themselves to cool off, the two watch the movie. Kale occasionally glances over at Cabba, her sexual appetite not entirely fulfilled. </p><p>"Cabba..."</p><p>"Yea, Kale?"</p><p>"I wanna be on top."</p><p>Cabba smiles, breaking their embrace as he comfortably lays down. "Go ahead, Kale. Ride me~."</p><p>Kale's inside get excited over that statement as she takes off her scrunchie, tossing it on the ground as she straddles his hips. He grins up at her as she rubs his member up at her entrance before settling herself on it, letting out a loving moan once he was all the way in. Swaying her hips, she arches her back, her hair pooling behind her as Cabba takes in the erotic sight, placing both hands on her hips as he guides her. "Oh, Cabba! It feels soooo good!" She cries out, riding him faster and rougher as Cabba pants, his response a bit rugged. "Y-Yes, l-like that...don't...stop...."</p><p>Their screams of pleasure fill the room as Kale drops her body on top of his, trapping her lips onto his as her breasts rub up and down on his chest. Cabba wrapping his arms around her as her animalistic side takes over, the bed creaking underneath them. Addicted to how wet they both were she quickens her pace, causing Cabba's groans to grow stronger, and before long, the two were thrown into another orgasm, not quite sure who came first. Their sweat drenched bodies embrace again as they giggle happily with their newfound favorite activity. </p><p>"You know, we still have six more days...thanks to Goku Black..." Cabba chuckles, tangling his fingers into her hair. </p><p>Kale giggles, mischievously rubbing his member within her grasp. </p><p>"I'm sure we'll be well entertained with this hotel~."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ChiChi x Goku Black | Black Teddy Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requested by gokusvn off Wattpad</p><p>Staring through the window of his hideout, the glint in her eye was gone. She was dead inside, and there was no way she would ever return to the real world ever again. She was forever his. Her days were spent mostly with him, either he cooked for her, cuddled her, and cherished her as if she was a porcelain doll. He made that metaphor a while ago, saying she was as pretty as a porcelain doll, though fragile, easily shattered like one. On several occasions, her captor would be outside of the hideout, wrecking havoc and quite possibly being a nuisance to Trunks and Mai. </p><p>Closing her eyes, she shook her head. Just the thought of those poor people facing their demise, especially with that grin plastered on his lips. ChiChi removed herself from the window and scurries away. She could smell the dinner he left on the table, and it smelled so good from where she was standing. This was a habit of his, cooking three meals a day for her: breakfast, lunch and dinner. All to her liking, since he carefully noted what she would happily eat and what she would make a face of disgust at. Sitting at the table, she sees that the food wasn't made that long ago, as it still carried steam. Serving herself a plate of it, she takes a seat, and eats.</p><p>══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════</p><p>Goku Black returned to find her asleep in their bed, blankets piling over her figure. He smiles at the sight of the sleeping beauty. Shuffling over to his side of the bed, he lays down beside her and closes his eyes, trying to get some rest, even though the idea of Trunks in Goku's Universe bothered him. But for now, he can rest with his beloved ChiChi. Turning to face her, she remains breathing softly as Goku Black grins, closing his eyes again, his second attempt to falling asleep. </p><p>Thrown out of his close slumber, he looks down at his body to see that ChiChi had both her arms wrapped around his broad figure. His eyes lidded, he leans into her touch and brushes her bangs up, softly planting a kiss on her forehead before leaning his lips against hers in a savory sweet kiss. It was probably out of his wildest imagination, but he could feel her kissing him back, not as fierce and lustful as him, adding to the fact she was sleeping. He finally falls asleep, anticipating the next days with her. </p><p>══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════</p><p>ChiChi wakes up to the sound of the shower nearby. Sitting up, she realized that it was morning—and that she hasn't showered in two days. Shaking her head, she remembers that he had yet to install a second bathroom, and knowing him and his long hot showers, it would be a while for her to get one. Biting down her lip, she came to one stunning conclusion: she had to shower with Goku Black. Clambering out of bed, she tiptoes toward the bathroom, staring in disbelief at the bathroom door being wide open. From the curtains she could see his silhouette as he was shampooing his hair.</p><p>Not even two steps in and he calls out, "Are you thinking of joining me? There's plenty of room." </p><p>ChiChi fought the side of her that wanted to be pinned up against the shower wall while he had his way with her, and insisted on just a shower to get herself clean. </p><p>Taking off her dress, she watches as the rest of her undergarments and clothes pool alongside his. Taking baby steps toward the bathroom, she peels the shower curtain back and sidles up to the tub, standing in the shower with the god. He grins victoriously as he eyes her up and down, taking in every curve, every intricate detail, and every perfectly sculpted part of her body. </p><p>"You're radiating such beauty." he remarks washing out the last bit of shampoo. </p><p>"Thank you." She replies dutifully, looking over him to see the shampoo placed right back into the shower rack. Shimmying her way over there, the water droplets rain down her body. Before she could attempt to reach out and grab it, one of Goku Black's arms snake around her waist and turn her body around, shoving her against the wall, kissing her deeply in a animalistic and rough kiss that could possibly bruise her lips if he tried. </p><p>Fluttering passion burns in the pit of her stomach, and every inch of her body craves to be with his. She kisses back, snaking her legs around his waist to pull him close, shivering as she felt his lower area touch hers. They both could feel the strong spark that flowed through their veins and coursed through their blood.</p><p>Recalling the reason why she was here in the first place, and not entirely ready to give herself to Goku Black, she breaks the kiss. "We should stop...I came here to shower and I intend on leaving clean." She sees the disappointment in his eyes as he sighs, nodding in forceful agreement since it was so hard to resist ChiChi. </p><p>"Alright, my precious warm-blooded human. But next time I wouldn't pull that stunt you did with your legs," He winks as he hands her the shampoo. "Next time I won't be able control myself." To his last statement ChiChi reddens and takes the shampoo bottle and squeezes a quarter size into her palm before scrubbing away. </p><p>══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════</p><p>Later that afternoon Goku Black and ChiChi sat out in the balcony sipping sweet tea, as the sky was as beautiful and blue as ever, contrary to the old grime and green sky ChiChi used to see before Goku Black kidnapped her. </p><p>"There's a couple of things I need to inform you about..."</p><p>ChiChi arches an eyebrow as she stares at her handsome captor recalling their steamy session earlier. </p><p>"Go on, Goku Black..." she hesitantly replies. </p><p>"First, I gave you immortality. Since you shall forever live here with me."</p><p>A chill spreads through her back as she shivers. </p><p>"You may only be lusting for me now, but believe me, you'll fall for me."</p><p>"I already am in love with your body, so I'm aware of my future feelings." ChiChi tells herself. </p><p>"And secondly, I'm going to retrieve a partner of mine to finish the cleansing of this world along with me."</p><p>"Could it be Vegeta?" She asks herself, since Goku was close to Vegeta, and maybe this counterpart has a Vegeta. Or Piccolo—since he too had a significant relationship with Goku. </p><p>"You'll meet him soon enough, but he tends to hate humans more than I do, so I'll make sure he's aware you're my lover."</p><p>ChiChi nods, as he places his hand over hers. </p><p>"I shall always protect you, ChiChi."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Vegeta x Caulifla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was supposed to be for someone else. I’ve decided to post the unfinished version of this and maybe I’ll come back and tweak it to my liking and finish it one day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wipe that frown off your face, little saiyan. I don't want to spend twenty four hours with you just as much you don't want to with me." Vegeta remarks bitterly as he watches her sit at the edge of the lookout. Why of all days was Goku not available for their Hyperbolic Time Chamber training? Caulifla was aware that Goku promised Dende to assist Namek when it needed it, so why couldn't he reschedule their training? Something about how he wouldn't be able to reschedule, but knew a certain prince would take the opportunity.</p><p>Vegeta remembers how it was late at night when Goku came over to his house to approach him. Vegeta was already in bed, counting sheep in attempt to get a good night's rest. He had nothing planned the next day, so he could spend it sleeping easy. As he was nearing his sweet slumber, he heard loud knocks at his front door. Growling as he sat up, he stormed his way over to his front door, toying with the locks before staring at his goody two shoes rival.</p><p>"What the hell, Kakarot! You've got a lot of nerve showing up in the middle of the night! This better be good if you couldn't wait in the morning!" Vegeta says with tired half lidded eyes. </p><p>"Sorry, Vegeta. It's just that, I'm going to planet Namek real soon, and I kinda promised Caulifla that I would take her to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Goku explains.</p><p>"So? What does that have anything to do with me? You made a promise to that feisty saiyan girl, you should keep it!" Vegeta replies venomously.</p><p>"W-Well! That's the thing, I don't know how long this Namek thing will take me, plus the rides to and from there. So...I wanted to ask a huge favor from you...." Goku nervously scratches the back of his head. </p><p>Vegeta arches an eyebrow as he then puts two and two together. Gritting his teeth at Goku, he shakes his head. "Forget it! I'm not going to be spending twenty four hours with that stubborn saiyan! Every time she even breathes in my direction, her first instinct is to insult me." Vegeta turns away so that Goku wasn't allowed to watch his face twist in envy. "And every time she sees you, she turns into the happiest girl in the world and treats you like a prince..." </p><p>Vegeta turns his back to Goku. "My answer is no."</p><p>"You won't get another chance to express your feelings like this, Vegeta and you know it!" Goku barks with serious intent. </p><p>Vegeta flinches. Had the fool Kakarot seen right through him? Did he watch Vegeta when he was near Caulifla? Of course that idiot would be able to tell when Vegeta was so interested in someone—especially a female saiyan such as Caulifla. </p><p>"Ever since she's moved here, you can't keep your eyes off her, can you? And every time we go out on adventures or even out to eat all your attention goes to Caulifla. You act like this huge jerk to Caulifla, when in reality you're trying to hide your feelings for her, Vegeta! You better hurry up and do something about this before she's taken away by another saiyan." Goku declares, stepping closer as he puts his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, making the prince give him a sideways glance. "She's crazy about you too, Vegeta. She likes to tease you and get on your nerves because she likes that about you. When we train and eat, you always come up, and she always asks how are you doing."</p><p>Vegeta's eyes widen at Goku's promising words, either the low class saiyan was bluffing or all of these words were real. "Sh-She...talks about me?" Vegeta blushes, his lips scribbling out across his face in embarrassment. </p><p>Goku smiles. "Of course, she does! Now, will you at least reconsider? I don't wanna ask Raditz or Turles—"</p><p>"I'll go!" Vegeta immediately says as he flashes into super saiyan, a devious smirk taking away that embarrassed expression. "And trust me, Kakarot, by the time those twenty four hours are up, she'll be my mate!"</p><p>Vegeta closes his eyes at that fond night as he waits for the small saiyan to finally say something. All he could hear was her grumbling and growls as she storms around the chamber. He knew this is how she would react, and now he was starting to regret saying yes to this—and he was going to make sure Kakarot was aware of what utter bullshit he vomited that led to this disaster. Of course he wasn't about ready to vent to this saiyanette. Vegeta opens his eyes again as he cringes in disgust over her choosing of clothes, wishing she had chosen saiyan armor for this.</p><p>"I don't know why you insist on wearing that. Especially in a place like this." Vegeta mumbles to the little saiyan. </p><p>Caulifla turns to face him as she places a thumb under her pink tube top and stretches it forward. "It's comfortable, duh!" It slaps back on her breasts as Vegeta's eyes widen at the sight as he quickly turns away. </p><p>"You'd look good in saiyan armor, is all I'm saying." Vegeta says as he approaches her, looking down at her with folded arms. "Now, enough chit chat. We didn't come here to simply talk and laze around. And don't expect me to compliment you so much like that idiot Kakarot does. Now, I want you to start by doing stretches and exercises." Vegeta commands. </p><p>Caulifla rolls her eyes, and she made sure Vegeta saw. "Goku wouldn't tell me what to do—since I already know what to do!" Caulifla says through her stretching, arching her back. Vegeta of course was watching how she arched her back as he clenched his fists, resisting his urges. </p><p>"Well, I'm not Goku, am I? Quit being a brat and get to work!" Vegeta says as Caulifla grumbles, continuing with her stretches. Vegeta smirks triumphantly as the small saiyan did know when to listen to him. A very interesting saiyan after all, he was absolutely going to enjoy these twenty four hours being stuck with Caulifla.</p><p>Caulifla finally finishes with her warm ups as she stares into the white void, turning around to see Vegeta, expecting him to come by and start to spar with her. When she didn't watch him get up from his bed, she pouts. The prince was curled up in a sleeping position, and it had her furious. How dare he choose slumber over sparring? This was suppose to be an amazing day filled with lots of training, close combat, and maybe some intimacy! </p><p>Caulifla blushes at the last bit. Intimacy with Vegeta? How crazy! This thought had crossed her mind many times—more than she liked to admit. The thing she hated about it, was that she never once thought of Goku like this...so why Vegeta? As sweat trails down her face, she subtly turns to look at Vegeta, who remained laying down his bed. Good. She probably would've gotten so nervous if he was here beside her in the void. </p><p>To distract herself, Caulifla makes her way deeper into the void, though not too much to where it was dangerous. She begins to throw punches and kicks in the air, spiraling her body around as she practices her ground movements and keeping herself agile. As she attempts to throw Crush Cannons forward, she's immediately scooped back. The small saiyan watches as her bright red crush canons fade from her eyesight. </p><p>Growling as she feels the strong pair of arms wrapped around her figure, she musters up all her strength to throw her feet backwards to kick Vegeta. As the older saiyan finally lets her go, she stares into his now azure eyes and his hair aflamed with the glow of super saiyan. "What the hell, Vegeta! I thought you were sleeping!" Caulifla bursts into her super saiyan form and throws a harsh kick at his arm. </p><p>A bit traumatized from when a certain android pulled the same kick, the prince was quick to dodge and throw himself into a very interesting close position with Caulifla. As their fists collide, they never break eye contact. Neither do the smirks disappear from their faces. "Are you doing alright there, Caulifla?" Vegeta asks casually, leaning his face closer to hers. She could feel his breathing on her face as she winced at how close he was to her. </p><p>A bit nervous at the close encounter, Caulifla immediately rolls herself back, hearing Vegeta's cackles soon afterward. "Too close for comfort?" She hears him say as she then lunges herself at the older saiyan. She'll show him too close for comfort!</p><p>Before Vegeta could react to a speeding saiyan, he was thrown down to the ground, the small saiyan pinning his wrists down as she managed to clamber on top of the prince. She firmly locks her legs around his waist as she stares down at him with a triumphant grin. She leans her face down towards his, their lips inches away from each other. "How's this, eh? Are you nervous Vegeta?" Caulifla asks with husky little giggles. </p><p>Vegeta grins up at her as his eyes roam down to  what else he could possibly see. He didn't mind that he was currently pinned down with such a beautiful rowdy saiyan toppling him. "No, I actually enjoy this, and it's quite the view too. I'm surprised you're not squirming up there." Vegeta remarks. Caulifla raises an eyebrow at Vegeta's words before she herself fully takes in what he's talking about and nearly gasps.</p><p>From the way they're positioned it looks very wrong, and Caulifla fought the urge to scream out in embarrassment. After all, she wasn't about to let a cocky saiyan prince beat her  when she had the higher ground. </p><p>"Hmph, ignoring your mentor now, are we?" Vegeta adds as he quickly breaks his arms away from Caulifla's hold, throwing them down to where her hips were and squeezes firmly. Caulifla yelps as she finally throws herself away from being positioned like this with the prince. </p><p>"Alright, that's enough training for right now, brat. I'm going back to bed." Vegeta declares as he gets up on his feet. The prince begins to make his way toward his bed.</p><p>Caulifla's blood boils as her body shakes with the anger flooding her body. "Really? You call that training, all that you did was attack me from behind and we just laid there on the ground!" She complains. </p><p>"And whose fault is that?" Vegeta bites back before throwing himself back on the bed. His back was to the small saiyan as he said nothing more. </p><p>Of course, that left Caulifla complaining about how this isn't the way her training would've gone with Goku at all. As she looked back at a supposed sleeping saiyan, she shook her head as she decided the best way to distract herself was to keep on doing her exercises.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>"Come on, saiyan. Quit sleeping on the ground like an idiot. I know that strong nose of yours can smell the food." Vegeta says as Caulifla could only wearily try to lift herself up from the ground. Her eyes finally settle on the kitchen, watching as Vegeta was putting down heaps of food down the table. "You're going to need nourishment if you want to last long enough in our training. I don't plan on holding back either." The prince declares with a big smirk as he watches Caulifla struggle to get back on her feet. </p><p>"How long was I out?" </p><p>"About four hours, I'm surprised you trained yourself to the bone like that." Vegeta responds as Caulifla makes her way to the table, eyeing all the delicious food that Vegeta worked so hard on making. The small saiyan takes a seat at the table and licks her lips at the delicious sight of the food. Vegeta stares at her, and once she starts to eat, did he take a seat and start to eat as well. </p><p>As Caulifla makes her way into her third plate, she slowly looks over at Vegeta, who was eating quietly. "No rude remark about my table etiquette eh?" She says with a smirk through bites of her food. Vegeta growls through his munching. "What's the use of critiquing what is already horrible? Unless you want me to critique your fighting style and your unbalanced sleeping habits. Don't think Kakarot hasn't told me about you and your late night antics."</p><p>Caulifla glares at the prince as she frowns at every word that was currently escaping his lips. "Lemme guess, Cabba ratted me out to you! And it's not like any of your business of what I do!" Caulifla bites back at the arrogant prince. </p><p>Vegeta swallows his food as a dark shadow casts over his eyes dangerously. Grabbing a nearby napkin, he dots it across his face as he clears his throat. "Clearly, you don't understand yet, little saiyan. It's all of my business, Caulifla." He slowly gets out of his chair and saunters up to her, trailing fingers across her neck as he nearly tightens his hand around it—remembering she was eating still made him hold back.</p><p>Caulifla flinches at his touch as she locks eyes with the prince, her eyebrows narrow as her fists clench at her sides. "Oh sure! Care to tell me why?" Caulifla manages to say through her nervousness, and swallows any attempt to laugh at this moment. </p><p>Vegeta grins, separating himself from the small saiyan as he turns to the table and gathers up all the dirty dishes that laid there. "I'll let you find out yourself."</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>"I'll let you find out yourself."</p><p>Those six words rang in her ears, and it didn't help that he said those words in a much deeper voice than what he normally used. As she sat on her bed hours after training, she was clouded up with what he meant. After she was out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber however, she was going to hit Goku and Cabba once she was out of here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>